New Beginnings(Sequel to Change Of Heart)
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern AU-Sequel to Change Of Heart: Finally a member of the Marine Island Guard, Hector Haddock is home and ready for anything, except for an unplanned pregnancy. Hector and Briana race to get married before anyone finds out that he knocked her up while they were still dating, which is precisely what his Godfather/Uncle Glenn warned him not to do. {Hector & Briana Pairing}
1. Home At Last

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

 ***Author's Note;** _So, in celebration of Valentines Day is this week; I decided to write a little sequel to my story 'Change Of Heart.' The idea was bugging me to do a sequel to this based on the fact Briana and Hector didn't get a lot of screen time, and also that it refers to something in chapter 52 where Glenn told Hector not to get Briana pregnant before they were married. Enjoy!_ _ *****_

 ** _Characters;_**  
 **Hector Haddock** as Hiccup with his Black Panther, Toothless.  
 **Glenn Forger** as Gobber  
 **Briana Grayson** as OC with her Savannah F1 _[Cat]_ , Sava.  
 **Alyssa Hofferson** as Astrid  
 **Shane Jorgenson** as Snotlout  
 **Alexia Jorgenson** as Adelaide  
 **Flynn Ingerman** as Fishlegs  
 **Rylee Thorston** as Ruffnut  
 **TJ Thorston** as Tuffnut  
 **Harper Bazirk** as Heather  
 **Derek Bazirk** as Dagur  
 **Thaxter Meatsen** as Thuggory  
 **Cassandra Boggs** as Camicazi  
 **Ethan Trapp** as Eret  
 **Dimitri Bludvist** as Drago  
 **Aaron Ogglebert** as Alvin  
 **Sawyer Helnor** as Savage  
 **Jeremy Traytor** as Johan  
 **Kayne Hunters** as Krogan  
 **Victor Grimborn** as Viggo  
 **Ryder Grimborn** as Ryker

1\. Home At Last

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **=May 4, 2018=**_

I would have liked to believe that my boyfriend, Hector, didn't join the Marines Island Guard. However, I suppose I couldn't think that when Hector did leave January 8, 2018, for training in Arc City. It's been nearly four months since then, and Hector hadn't been able to stay in contact a lot. I was still living with my cat, Sava, at his house in the cul-de-sac neighborhood. Toothless, and the Hell Drakes were here too. Hector had asked them to stay and keep an eye on me while he was away. Not much has happened since Hector left. Thaxter and Alyssa are still dating, so are Rylee and Ethan. Also, Shane and Cassandra started in February. TJ shocking managed to talk to Shane about being with Alexia, who happens to be Shane's little sister, and now, he was dating Alexia. The two started dating in March. Lastly, Flynn and Harper were still together. One shocking relationship that began was Sylvia Solberg and Derek Bazirk. Yes, Derek was dating Sylvia, and I honestly couldn't wait to find out how Hector would respond to it since last we all checked, Sylvia and Hector were on nasty terms because Sylvia refused to stop trying to come between Hector and me. Anyway, Derek and Sylvia started having an interest in one another right after Hector left, maybe a week later, and then towards the end of April, they began a relationship. Nobody was thrilled about it, and Sylvia was warned that it better no be a way to get closer to Hector, or it would be an awful time for her.

All my friends were doing well in their relationships and lives career-wise. Cassandra and Rylee are C.N.A's now. Flynn and Alyssa are still going to college. Shane and TJ went into business together; lawn care for Summer, and snow removal for Winter. Thaxter and Harper still have their jobs; Thaxter with the fast food, and Harper in cashiering. I found a job too, working in an animal shelter that was ten minutes away from Hector's house. All of us still live in the same neighborhood; even Victor, Ryder, Harper, Derek, and Ethan as they have moved into Derek and Harper's mom's house since she moved out to live with her boyfriend or whatever the reason had been. My Mima and Papi were here as well, in their home, not Hector's. Life is good for everyone, and me; I just want my boyfriend back. Oh, I almost forgot to mention Glenn, Hector's Godfather/Uncle! Yes, Glenn is doing fantastic too and comes by once or twice a week to make sure everything is okay.

"Briana? Is everything alright?" Dimitri's voice cut through my thoughts. I glanced at the Hell Drake leader and gave a small smile.

"Just wondering when I'm going to hear from Hector," I replied. Unfortunately, it had been about six weeks since his last check-in, so I was worried if Hector was alright or not.

"I'm sure he's just busy training," Victor offered. I nodded, figuring the same thing, but that didn't stop me from worrying about my boyfriend. Sadly, it just passed the one-year anniversary of Stephen and Valarie Haddock's passing, and Hector hadn't been having an easy time dealing with the loss ever since it happened. I recall Thanksgiving and Christmas being difficult for Hector, but we got him through, and that was also the day Hector announced that he joined the Arc Island Guard; Marine Division, and got clean. Initially, Hector said he'd be gone three months, but I guess that got pushed back because it's now the beginning of May; marking the fourth month he's been away.

Today is Friday the 4th of May, and we're all getting together to throw a block party to enjoy the warm Summer day it is. We were starting at 5 pm because everyone would be off work by then, and we'd be grilling ribs, burgers, hot dogs, and chicken alongside any other little foods that we prepared and set out on a table.

"I'm here!" Glenn's voice announced as I smiled a bit and went to greet the man. "I brought my famous stew,"

"Thank you, Glenn. I don't suppose you've heard from Hector?" I wondered.

"Sorry, lass. Haven't heard from the lad in a few weeks now," Glenn admitted sadly. I sighed.

"It's okay. Well, should we get outside; it will be starting soon," I informed.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Block Party}**_

The time reached 5:45 pm and everyone was having a fun time. Sylvia arrived, then Xavier came by to enjoy the festivities and the members of the Hell Drakes that Hector brought in who used to be Sons of Odin until Hector beat Rex's butt. The music was going; food was being cooked, people were talking, dancing, and just loving the time they could spend together.

"Still nothing from Hector?" Alyssa wondered coming beside Briana who was sitting at a smaller table with a soda in her hand. Briana shook her head to Alyssa.

"I'm sure he'll make contact soon, Bri," Harper offered with Flynn besides her. Suddenly, the sound of a chopper flying over got their attention, but moments later it was gone and headed in the direction of Arc City.

"That was low to the ground for a helicopter," Sylvia mentioned. However, the friends shrugged it off, and everyone was about to start partying again until…

"SOMEONE IS FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!" Alexia pointed. Once more, the group looked up, and sure enough, someone was falling.

"Do we call the police?" Thaxter wondered curiously.

"I think we should leave it be," Glenn offered. "Could be a routine parachuting exercise," he stated. As the figure got closer to the ground, a parachute was activated and came out, slowing the descent of whoever jumped. "See, what did I say?" the man remarked. Not more than five minutes later, the person hit the street running and came to a stop as the party-goers were quiet and inspected carefully. This man, as defined by the parachute not have boobs, was wearing a brown, black, and green military uniform and black boots. The male unclipped the parachute harness and then his helmet. As soon as it came off, their eyes widened to see who it was. Hector.

"Now, who said you could have a party without me?" Hector smiled as he put his hat on and stood before them. Briana instantly got up from her seat and rushed to her boyfriend. Briana jumped up and wrapped her legs around Hector's waist, using her arms to hold on.

"HECTOR!" Briana squealed with delight as she kissed him over and over again. Hector laughed but kissed her back passionately, holding her tightly.

"Hi, babe," Hector said after the kiss. Briana continued to hold onto him as Hector walked closer to the rest of the group.

"Ya know, when you said you were going to surprise everyone, lad; I did not expect this. Nicely done," Glenn chuckled.

"YOU KNEW HECTOR WAS COMING HOME TODAY?" everyone yelled at Glenn.

"Why do you think I made Hector's favorite stew for the party?" Glenn shrugged as Hector put Briana down and hugged his Godfather tightly. "Good to have you back, laddie," Glenn pulled away now, and took a step back. "Now, let me get a look at you!" Hector rolled his eyes as he stood straight with his feet shoulder-width apart, and hands clasped behind his back as Glenn circled him, then stopped in front and took Hector's hat off. "I see that even the military couldn't do much with that hair of yours,"

"It's just shorter and out of the way," Hector informed.

"You look great, Hector. And your parents would be super proud of you, as am I," Glenn smiled. There was a roar as Toothless came barreling from the backyard of Hector's home and towards his friend. Hector got tackled down and licked by his panther.

"Hey, bud! Oh, I've missed you!" Hector laughed Toothless was whining with joy to see Hector again. Hector kept rubbing his face and trying to avoid the licking. Moments later, Sava, Briana's cat had made her way over to greet Hector as well. "Hi, Sava; I missed you too," After a few minutes of that, Hector was able to get up again. The chopper from before returned and hovered above.

 _[Hawk to Raseri. You land okay? Over.]_

Hector grabbed a small radio from his belt and pressed the button on the side. [Raseri to Hawk. I've landed. Over.] Hector gave them a thumbs up.

 _[Copy that, Raseri. See you at the end of the month, and don't forget to bring that stuff back! Hawk, over and out!]_

[See you soon, boys! I won't. Raseri, over and out.] Hector turned the radio off as he rounded up the parachuting gear, and then folded it up and set the bag in his father's truck so he wouldn't forget it when he went to Weekend Warrior Training at the end of the month. Hector made sure to put the radio with it. Briana instantly hugged him again.

"I'm so happy you're home!" Briana said happily.

"Me too. Now, why don't you let me go change because I'm so tired of being in this uniform?" Hector kissed her. Briana nodded afterward as Hector went into his house and changed, then returned outside wearing a pair of jeans, tucked in t-shirt, and sneakers. Hector was still wearing his watch, and the dog tags hung from around his neck. There was a small black, what appeared to be a radio, attached to his belt, and a handgun. The shock was wearing off Hector had parachuted into the neighborhood to surprise them, and everyone began to greet and welcome Hector back. For Briana, she would not be leaving Hector's side the next week now that he was home again.

"So, how's it feel to be a Marine, lad?" Kayne asked.

"Different, but I love it. I've spent the last fourteen weeks going from civilian to warrior," Hector replied.

"Boot Camp and AIT, right?" Glenn asked. "Oh, memories," he chuckled. "What MOS did you go for?"

"Infantry," Hector responded.

"And what does that let you do?" Derek wondered.

"It means that Hector and any other Infantry Warriors to the Arc Island Marine Guard will be called first in the event of Island Emergency. Hurricanes, Flooding, Tornadoes, Blizzards; stuff like that. And Odin forbids it, but if enemies ever launched terrorist attacks here and a war started, Hector is on the front lines to fight and get them off our island," Glenn explained. "You tried to get as close to the action as you could without being Active Duty, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm a protector, Uncle Glenn. If my leg prevents me from helping the world be a safer place, then I'll settle for making sure my home is secure," Hector shrugged. "Besides, you know that if things got bad overseas; the guard is a reserve list if extra Warriors are needed,"

Glenn sighed. "That I do, laddie. Thankfully, most of those other country situations are taken care of, and you shouldn't ever be called on for an off-island deployment,"

"I'm also a Medic and Military Police," Hector informed as Glenn blinked.

"How in Thor's Beard did you end up with three MOS's, Hector. I've never heard of that before," Glenn asked.

"I scored well on the ASVAB for everything related to Medical and Combat. The Military Police thing seems to have become a regulatory addition to the Infantry category; this is why I'm allowed to carry my gun. I'm considered Law Enforcement, which is why when I'm not doing Island Guard stuff…I'm gonna be part of the Berk Police Department," their eyes widened a little. "I contacted Chief Svendson before I left the base. Next Monday, I start at the Police Academy. In for 6 am, and home by 4 pm. I get weekends off unless called in, and they can't during weekend warrior training," he enlightened.

"I gotta ask; why so in on all the things you didn't want before?" Alyssa wondered.

"Yeah. You didn't want to join the military last May when it got brought up," Cassandra reminded.

"And you didn't want anything to do with the police either," Shane stated.

"I said it in December why I decided to do everything; change of heart," Hector said. Briana smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I can go back to being a sarcastic asshole who doesn't care about anything except drinking, smoking, and doing drugs; just say the word," he rolled his eyes.

Glenn glared as he smacked Hector upside the back of the head. "HECTOR HICCUP HADDOCK! I swear to Odin if you even consider it; I will kill you myself and then once you're up there, you parents can kick your ass,"

Hector rubbed his head. "Um…OW! I was kidding, Gobber!" Glenn glared, clearly unamused. "Damn! Do you honestly believe I went through all that a _second_ time just to throw it away?"

"It's not funny, boy. You got clean once and went back to it, so I'm not about to take your sarcasm as a joke," Glenn reminded.

"That was a different situation, and yes; I know it could have been handled differently, but it didn't happen that way. I was a mess; I got overwhelmed with emotions. I was hurting, and I went right to the thing that made all of that stop. That's all it was, Uncle Glenn. I had a relapse and then an eye-opener because of you. I turned my life around again, and now, I'm someone that even I can be proud of. I'm clean, have been since December 1, 2017. I'm a Marine Infantry/Military Police/Medic. I'm going to be a Berk Policeman in…Roughly five months, so just relax, old man. And hey, you should be honored that I decided to take after my two male role models; you and my father," Hector reminded softly.

"Awe, you are a good lad!" Glenn smiled as he noogied Hector.

"As I said; a change of heart, and I honestly couldn't be happier," Hector chuckled. "Alright, so enough about me. What the hell has been going on here while I've been away? And why is she here?" he pointed to Sylvia.

"Uh, about that, Hector. I'm with her, as in we're dating," Derek informed as Hector blinked.

"It happened at the end of April," Briana added.

Hector sighed. "As long as my brother is happy, then you and I don't have a problem. I find you're hurting Derek or using him to get to me; I will do what I'm good at and protect the people I care for. And this does not make us friends; you've done far too much to earn that title. I don't like you, and I don't trust you. You're an acquaintance that I tolerate. Do we understand one another?" he stared.

Sylvia nodded to him. "Yes,"

"Good! Anything things I should be updated on?" Hector wondered.

"Shane and Cassie are dating, so are Alexia and TJ," Harper giggled. Hector wasn't surprised about Shane and Cassandra dating; he knew that those two liking one another long before he had left for training in January, and had said it would only be a matter of time. The shocking information had been TJ and Alexia, who was Shane's little sister were in a relationship. Alexia had only just turned seventeen in August 2017 and started her Junior Year of High School at Berk Isle. TJ had would be turning nineteen in June with his sister Rylee. I guess it wasn't a terrible age difference, but I assume Shane gave TJ a stern talking to about the idea of TJ and Alexia dating. And I could not believe Derek was with Sylvia after all the shit she pulled, but hey, I guess there's someone for everyone; I wouldn't knock it. I knew Thaxter and Alyssa were still together, so were Flynn and Harper. I was glad my friends were happy and safe; that's all I could ask for.

"Well, awesome for all of you," Hector smiled as he pulled Briana into his lap as she squeaked in surprise, then blushed after Hector kissed her deeply. "I can't wait to fall asleep with you in my arms tonight," he murmured against her soft lips.

"Hey, now; save that for your bedroom," Glenn rolled his eyes.

"I fully intend on doing so, but it's been four months, and I don't feel like saving it any longer," Hector retorted as Briana's face lit up.

"Boy, I swear to Thor if she ends up pregnant…" Glenn trailed off.

"Relax, would you? We're always protected," Hector rolled his eyes.

"First time we did it we weren't," Briana mumbled then quickly covered her mouth realizing that she just told everyone the first time Hector and she had sex, they weren't using any protection. All eyes were on them now.

"WHAT?!" Glenn stood up.

"It was the heat of the moment! I was sick and-," Hector began.

"And you didn't think to say no when you weren't prepared to be safe. Your parents and I DRILLED it into your head to always-," Glenn started.

"Glenn! It's not Hector's fault!" Briana defended as Glenn looked at her. "I-I came on to him that night. Hector was downstairs sleeping, and I woke him up by kissing him. Hector asked if I wanted it, and was sure; I said yes, and it just went from there. I didn't give him time to say no because we didn't have protection; I was the one on top and started riding him first, and everything else after that stopped being a concern. We discussed it later on, and I assured Hector I wouldn't get pregnant because I was nowhere close to ovulating; I know my cycle, I have since I was thirteen," she informed quickly.

"And every other time since has been with condoms, I swear!" Hector when his Godfather was glaring at him. "You already gave me the no baby before marriage warning,"

"And you best not forget it!" Glenn pointed at him. "Protection every single time, Hector. I mean it! You're just starting off as a Marine Guard and will be beginning training for a second career in the same general field. You don't need a baby right now too; you're still young and plenty of time for a family. Just give it until you're like, mid-twenties,"

"Yes, sir. Gods, you sound like my parents did when started High School about not wanting to find out I had sex before I got married, knocked up a girl and becoming a teen parent," Hector huffed.

"Fat lot of good that scolding did when you had sex at seventeen!" Glenn scolded.

"In my defense; I was drunk and on drugs…" Hector reminded.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Glenn crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gobber, relax. Okay? Briana and I are careful; she won't end up pregnant before we're married; I promise," Hector vowed.

"You better hope not 'cause I'm gonna kill ya or cut your cock off for not using it responsibly!" Glenn warned. Hector gulped.

"Please don't; I'm rather attached to it…Literally and figuratively," Hector pulled Briana closer, using his girlfriend as a shield.

"Well! I think we should get back to partying!" Shane announced before it got any more serious. Thankfully, Glenn took a deep breath and relaxed as the celebration of Hector's homecoming began once more. Hector was glad to be among them again; he missed his friends, Glenn, and Briana. Hector could smile and know that he was finally home at last.


	2. Celebratory Sex

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD, or the songs I may or may not use.

2\. Celebratory Sex

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=May 4, 2018=**_

 _ **{Hector's House-9:30 pm}**_

The block party/homecoming for Hector had been a blast, and everyone had a fun time. There was food, music, dancing, talking, catching up, and enjoying the fact all of them were in the same place. Hector had been informed about all the changes that occurred since he left. All the new relationship, and that Drew, Victor, Harper, Ethan, and Ryder were living in the neighborhood at Harper and Derek's mother's old house. Hector liked having everyone in the same area, and starting on June 4, 2018; Hector would begin at the Berk Police Training Academy. Chief Svendson had called when the party was closing down to let Hector know that the start date had changed to allow for more sign-ups and a more significant class could be formed to teach. Hector didn't mind because it meant he'd have the rest of May to relax at home after all the Marine Guard work he did for four months. Well, it had been three months, and then they stayed until today to get their orders, which were to report back for the last Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in May for Weekend Warrior Training. Finally, though, everything had been cleaned up and everyone was settled into their homes. Briana and Hector were downstairs in Hector's bedroom; the door closed and neither one of them held back.

 _(Lemon)_

Hector drew Briana in for a hard kiss, but it was gentle and loving. Hector's hands were on her hips as Briana's rested on Hector's shoulders. The kissing quickly turned into the two teenagers making out while Hector drew Briana's shirt up, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head then dropped to the floor. Briana decided to remove Hector's tee as well, allowing her hands to move about his bare chest where Hector had definitely put on a bit more muscle while he was away at Boot Camp. Hector Briana's bra unclipped, then taken off and tossed away before his hands placed on her hips and walking forward, which made Briana have to move carefully backward without looking towards the bed. Briana felt Hector's belt and stopped not wanting to do anything to break his gun or radio. Hector took the hint as he pulled from the kiss as he undid everything and set the belt on the computer desk behind him. Briana smiled as she grabbed the waistband of Hector's jeans, then pulled him against her, turning and making Hector lay back on the bed.

Hector used his arms to sit up a little as Briana unbuttoned Hector's pants, then the zipper. Afterward, Briana drew Hector's pants and boxers down, then off his legs as Hector took care of removing his sneakers. Briana dropped to her knees and let her hand wrap around Hector's already erect cock. Briana started stroking up and down as Hector's arms gave out and he moaned. Briana smiled as she adjusted herself lowered her head to start sucking on Hector's length while stroking him still.

"Bri…Fuck," Hector put his hand on Briana's head, enjoying the feeling. Briana kept this up until Hector came a little less than four minutes later. Briana swallowed, and licked Hector clean before pulling off with a smile. Hector panted some, then sat up to get Briana out of her pants before pulling her down onto to bed. Hector crawled over her and began to play with her breasts, licking and sucking on one, then switching after a minute or so. Hector kissed down Briana's body until he reached her womanhood and gave a lick on the folds.

"Mm, Hector! Don't tease…" Briana pouted, clearly horny. Hector locked his arms around her legs and dove into eating Briana out. "Gods!" she cried out in pleasure while gripping the comforter underneath her. Hector continued licking up and down, making sure to give attention to Briana's sensitive clitoris and causing her to moan loudly. Hector released one of Briana's legs to rub his finger along her wetness, then sticking it inside her core and fingering her while assaulting her pussy with his mouth and tongue. "M-More!" Briana pleaded. Hector inserted a second finger and began to move his fingers faster and harder. Hector did this a minute or two before curving his fingers just right to stroke Briana's G-Spot. Briana's back arched off the bed as she moaned out and released within in seconds of Hector's action. Briana tried to catch her breath as Hector came up after wiping his mouth on the blanket, then kissed her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you these past four months, Bri. I love you," Hector informed.

"I love you too, Hector. Please tell me you have condoms?..." Briana asked. Hector chuckled as he moved to where Briana had set his jeans after taking them off, and he reached into the back pocket and pulled out a four pack of them. "When did you find time to get these?" she asked curiously.

"Sneaked out, picked them up at the convenience store that was down the street from the base, then walked back and snuck in," Hector enlightened with a grin.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, but I'm not about to complain," Briana giggled. "Hurry up! Gods, I want you, now," she demanded. Hector opened the pack and pulled one out, then tore open the wrapper with his teeth before using one hand to get the object out and slide it over his length, then pinch the tip free of air. Hector moved between his girlfriend's legs, which Briana had spread apart for him, then pushed himself inside. Briana moaned out, Hector did too. Briana's hands set on Hector's arms, which happened to be on either side of her, then Hector started rocking his hips back and forth. "Mm! Yes!"

Hector got his angle adjusted and then began to pick up speed in his thrusts. After ten minutes of this, Hector drew his legs up from their stretched out position and sat back on his knees with his hands on Briana's hips and beginning to use more force. This continued for six or so minutes before Hector scooted off the bed and stood with Briana's legs locked around his waist while he moved harder and faster. "Damn, Bri; you're so tight,"

"What…Do you expect? It's been months!" Briana moaned.

"Good point," Hector couldn't argue, but at least Briana had the option to play with herself; Hector couldn't do anything while he was away training. Hector put his hands under Briana's back, then lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as Hector pushed her against the wall and thrust upwards into her. Briana cried out in pleasure as Hector leaned in and kissed her deeply. Fifteen minutes passed before Hector pulled out and set Briana down, then turned her so she was bent over the arm of the couch as he pushed into her core again.

"Ah, Hector! Yes!" Briana asked. Hector held Briana's hips while start at a slower speed. "Mm! M-More, baby! Faster…Harder!" Hector was happy to oblige. At some point, Hector lifted his leg, letting his foot rest on the arm of the couch and continuing his actions. "Fuck! It's so good!" Briana moaned.

"Gods, it is," Hector agreed. Ten more minutes of this and Hector pulled back as Briana turned, panting, and pushed Hector back down on the bed as she crawled over him and lowered her pussy onto his cock. Hector moaned at the feeling, then Briana began to ride him. It didn't last long, though; five minutes in, Hector put his hands on her hips and began to thrust up again, which drove Briana wild. Hector kept this up until Briana shifted and rode Hector in reverse cowgirl. A little bit of that led to Briana turning again and crouching over him, but still riding. Hector groaned at how deep inside of her was, and the feeling was incredible.

"I…Love…You," Briana said in sections.

"I love you…Too," Hector managed while trying to focus on not cumming yet. Hector sat up and kissed Briana as he rocking hips ceased and the two continued kissing, making out as the building orgasms began to lessen. After fifteen minutes of this; Hector got Briana down on her back as he pushed her knees to her chest and started to pound into her quickly.

"Hector! Gods, yes!" Briana screamed out while gripping the sheets of the now messy bed from all their moving around. "Wanna try something different?" Briana asked as she caught Hector's curiosity. Briana pushed him back a bit as she fixed her legs to be spread out and looking like a split.

"Know what, I'm not even gonna ask," Hector smiled as he put his hands on Briana's thighs and pushed into his girlfriend again. Hector and Briana adored the feeling of how deep his cock was buried inside of her right now. Hector moved his hands, then laid on Briana as she kept her legs apart for him. Hector's hip began to rock slowly, then pick up speed and force over the course of fifteen minutes until Hector was pounding into her hard and fast. From this position, Hector was able to hit Briana's G-Spot over and over again, and she would tighten her walls; efficiently making both of them reach their climax's in little to no time at all.

Briana's nails raked across her boyfriend's back at the feeling. "Mm, yes, baby; I'm right there!" Briana informed.

"F-Fuck, so am I," Hector admitted as he pushed himself up with his arms and Briana's legs locked around his Hector's waist. "I'm gonna cum, Bri," Hector grit his teeth, panting with his eyes closed.

"C-Cum, baby. Cum with me!" Briana invited. Hector needed nothing else as a few more thrusts later, the lovers peaked. "I'm cumming! Ah! Hector!" she cried out, releasing.

Hector let go of the restraint he'd been holding until this moment, then he came right after Briana had. "Briana!" he moaned. The pleasure crashed over them like waves in a storm. Briana and Hector didn't dare to move until the height of the orgasms tapered off, and they had caught their breath between the short kisses they shared while waiting. Hector carefully pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed to pull the condom off and tie it into a knot before tossing it in the trash bin. Hector grabbed a towel from the basket and let Briana clean off first, then Hector did the same. Not long after, the two were snuggled up nude under a light sheet on their bed. Another kiss between them, then both of them drifted off to sleep; beyond happy that they were back together after three long months apart.

 _(End Lemon)_

 **. . .**

 **=May 11, 2018=**

Things had never been better since Hector had come home from training seven days ago. Hector didn't do much during his days except hand with the Hell Drakes and the other friends as Briana was working from 8 am to 4 pm five days a week. Today, it was Friday and going on 4:45 pm. Hector didn't like when Briana was late, and not answering texts or calls either; it made him worry if everything was alright. At the moment, Hector was relaxing with his brothers and a soda in hand, and a cigarette between his fingers. Finally, the driveway side door to the house opened as Briana came rushing into the living room, almost tripping, but thankfully, Hector had already been standing and caught Briana in his arm.

"Woah! Where's the fire, babe?" Hector asked. Briana leaned up and kissed him deeply. Hector blinked a few times, but he kissed her back. After a minute; Briana pulled back with a giggle. "Okay. Couple questions. One; why are you forty-five minutes late? Two; why haven't you been answering me?" Hector started as Briana kissed him again, then took his soda and set it down, then put the cigarette in the ashtray while kissing him excitedly again.

"We need to have sex, right now!" Briana demanded.

Hector blinked a few times at his girlfriend's forwardness in her request. "Why? It's 5 pm,"

"Why not! I just got off work, I'm happy as hell and horny. So come on!" Briana tried to pull his hand.

"Alright, who the fuck gave you Marijuana or Ecstasy?" Hector asked. "That's the only way you end up this happy and turned on," Briana kissed Hector again.

"Oh, shut up! You. Me. Downstairs, NOW!" Briana grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Someone put the cigarette out for me!" Hector called while being forced downstairs with his apparently horny girlfriend. Everyone just stared, blinking, and left totally confused on what the hell they just watched happen.

 **{Hector's Room}**

 _(Lemon)_

In a matter of seconds without even shutting the bedroom door, Briana was making out with Hector and working on getting his pants off. Hector was very confused but just letting her do it because it seemed there would be no compromising. Hector helped Briana out, then soon, the two were entirely undressed and on the bed as Briana was trying to ride him.

"Bri! At least let me get the damn condom on first!" Hector exclaimed as the moment he did get the protection on, Briana lowered herself onto him and moaned out. Briana began rocking her hips back and forth or up and down right away as Hector couldn't even try to hide the moan; it was kind of hot to see Briana like this and wanting him so badly for whatever reason she came home in such a good mood. For twenty minutes, Briana rode Hector before he decided to change it up. Hector flipped Briana onto her back and thrust into her hard and fast.

"Fuck yes! That's it, baby!" Briana moaned. "You know how I like it," Hector smiled and nodded as he kept this up for ten minutes, then pushed Briana's legs up to her chest, which made him go deeper but Hector kept the same speed and force. "Gods, yes!" she cried out. Hector panted as beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, making his auburn tips stick there from the heat of the basement where the air conditioning hadn't been turned on yet since Hector had been upstairs this morning after his shower. With forty minutes gone from when they began; Hector had done Briana on and over the couch, against the wall, in the recliner, doggy style, reverse cowgirl, Briana being on top and Hector thrusting into her. The final one, missionary; bringing the couple to a whopping total of two and a half hours spent having loud and long sex.

"Bri, I'm going to cum," Hector warned her.

"D-Do it! Gods, please! I am too! Mm!" Briana panted out as her wall tightened around Hector's cock a few times when he slammed into her G-Spot, pushing them to their limits. "Thor yes!" Briana gripped his arms. "Right there, baby! O-Oh!" she peaked. "HECTOR!" Briana screamed as her back arched, and she came; squirting a bit as Hector kept thrusting, and Briana's orgasm almost pushed Hector out of her core, but he remained until he released hard and fast. Hector gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets until he'd finished, then his length twitched with pleasure while still inside his girlfriend's vagina. Hector panted, sweating a little as Briana smile, and drew his face down to hers for a kiss. Their bodies trembled as Hector pulled out and tossed the condom away.

 _(End Lemon)_

Hector took a few breaths as he found a rag and let Briana clean off first, then himself. Hector found his boxers and black jeans; slipping both articles of clothing on and securing the jeans with the zipper and button. It was then Hector noticed the bedroom door wide open and he didn't even want to imagine what his friends thought hearing all of that. Briana still laid on the bed after managing to get her underwear, pants, and somehow, Hector shirt on.

"Ready to go back upstairs?" Hector asked. "I have dinner in the crockpot," he mentioned. Briana yawned some, but the smile and look on her face were priceless. Briana lifted her arms up as Hector chuckled. "Can't walk?" Briana shook her head as Hector moved over to his girlfriend and helped her up, then turned so she could get on his back. Moments later, they were headed back upstairs.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Living Room}**_

Hector carried Briana piggyback up the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room where everyone still sat watching TV. Briana was relaxing, her head on Hector's back and entirely content. Hector moved back to his spot on the couch and let Briana down gently. Afterward, Hector grabbed his cigarette from before and lit it while taking a drag, then a sip of his soda.

"Are you friggin good now?" Briana nodded her head slowly. "So you gonna tell me what the hell all that was about now that you're mellow as shit?" Hector asked. Briana just sat there, smiling with her eyes closed. "I know your legs don't work, but did I fuck the voice out of you too?" he wondered.

"Still works," Briana replied.

"You gonna answer the questions that I asked almost three hours ago now?" Hector questioned.

"What were they again?" Briana inquired.

Hector took another drag, then blew out the smoke. "Why were you home late? Why the hell were you so happy and horny?"

"OH! Right! I did get out on time, but then my boss called me into his office to talk about something important," Briana informed.

"And…What was this _something_?" Hector asked.

Briana finally sat up with a broad smile. "I got promoted at work!" she announced.

"Really?! That's great, babe! I'm happy for you," Hector went over and kissed her lightly.

"That isn't even the best part; my boss is stepping down as manager! Hector, he's retiring and still owns everything, but he wants me to manage the shelter! I'm the new manager!" Briana exclaimed.

"Explained why you came home happy, but why horny?" Alyssa arched a brow.

"Duh, celebratory sex and I didn't want to wait until tonight," Briana giggled.

"And you couldn't have told me that when I asked? You practically raped me, woman," Hector stated.

"Sweetheart, you can't rape the willing," Briana remarked as Hector went to protest.

"That is so-," he paused, putting his finger down. "true," he finished as Briana managed to get up and kiss him again. Hector shook his head and returned it, more than happy his girlfriend got a promotion to the manager for her place of employment. Hector didn't care what they had done; it wasn't anything new for them to make love, but they did typically save it for night time, or when they were home alone. Hector definitely understood now why Briana came home in such a joyful mood, and he didn't mind have celebratory sex with her. It was always a good time for them, and now they could enjoy the remainder the evening with friends and some dinner.


	3. The Result

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

3\. The Result

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{June 29, 2018}**_

Seven weeks since Hector has been home from Marine Guard Training, and just three weeks ago; he began at the Police Training Academy right in Berk. Hector was there most of the day but always home by 4 pm-ish as was Briana. Everything was reasonably calm, and everyone loved the peace in their little neighborhood. All relationships were doing fantastic, schooling and jobs were going well too. Today was a Friday, and being the end of the month, Hector had his Weekend Warrior Training. Hector left at 4 am to arrive in the city at 5 am, and unfortunately that was awful timing for Briana because she really needed to speak to her boyfriend about something crucial to their relationship. The problem; Briana was due to get her period on June 7th, and she did not. Of course, this was cause for concern for Briana as she knew her cycle inside and out. For something like this to happen; Briana's body would have to have gone through some serious changes. Briana would like to believe it was just a shift because she was getting older; Briana was nineteen, just like Hector. Briana's birthday was on March 28th; almost an entire month after Hector's. Was it possible that Briana's body was changing? Absolutely. The chances that this was the case of her current situation; slim to none. Had Briana's cycle been a day or so late; she could buy it, but this was three weeks as of yesterday, and Briana was very nervous that she might be pregnant.

Briana knew she could be wrong, and perhaps just psyching herself out as Briana hasn't had any pregnancy symptoms except for fatigue, and mood swings. However, both of those could be attributed to the stress of her new position at work. Briana was the manager of the shelter now, and she put in long hours while it is incredibly stressful to learn the job required of her. The only positive sign of pregnancy Briana could use was the missed period, and she wanted to talk to Hector about the situation and see what he thought about it all. It seemed Briana would have to wait until Hector came home from training on Sunday, and for now, she had to try and stay relaxed. The time was 5:35 pm with the sun not due to set until well past 8 pm. Briana had no idea how to spend the next three days, but at least the Hell Drakes were always over since Hector had a more significant house to host get-togethers. Or everyone would just enjoy the outside Summer weather. At the moment, most everyone was outside enjoying a Friday night cook-out because they all tried their best to hang out once or twice a week while it stayed daylight out for a while.

The music was playing, everyone was hanging around and talking, but Briana seemed to stay out of the crowd and sitting in a camping chair on the sidewalk with a water bottle next to her. Honestly, she wasn't feeling that well. Briana felt a bit nauseated, and exhausted, but was trying not to believe it could be pregnancy.

"I wonder if she's okay?" Harper stated to Cassandra, Alyssa, Rylee, and Alexia.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Derek asked coming next to his little sister with Sylvia at his side.

"Look at her; she's miserable," Alyssa pointed out.

"Well, Hector did leave this morning for training. That might have something to do with it," Alexia offered while TJ, Flynn, Shane, and Thaxter arrived beside their girlfriends. Ethan came up last and greeted Rylee with a kiss on the cheek, then held her against his figure.

Suddenly, the sound of two helicopters reached their ears. Looking up, four, in fact, could be seen. Without warning, the side doors opened as Marines began sliding down ropes in full gear and landing on the street, then taking up positions with their weapons or hiding on the sides of cars. Finally, one man jumped down and looked around at how the Warriors were set up; there was a nod of approval and smile.

"FALL IN!" was ordered as the Marines rushed from their spots and lined up. First glance, there only appeared to be thirty or so, but once they were in their formation; there were sixteen, not including the instructor. "Parade Rest!" he called as everyone stood with their feet apart and hands behind their backs. "Well done on your training scenario, Warriors,"

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant!" the men called back.

"Corporal Haddock!" the man in charge called as Hector stepped forward, then gave a firm salute. "Perfectly executed plan, Marine. I am pleased to see that we named the right man for the job of Non-Commissioned Junior Platoon Leader,"

"Thank you, sir!" Hector replied.

"Now, why did you choose this as the location?" the man wondered.

"Your orders were to select familiar terrain with civilians for the training operation. This is where I live and my neighborhood; there's nothing more familiar to me than home where I can protect the people I care about, sir!" Hector responded clearly.

"Spoken like a true warrior," the man nodded. "Let's load up to get back to the base for supper!" he commanded.

"Permission to suggest a better alternative, Drill Sergeant?" Hector said.

"Granted, Corporal," the leader motioned for him to continue.

"Why don't we stay here? It Friday night cookout in my neighborhood; burgers and dogs. Saves the time we lose to eat due to the extended return trip," Hector offered. The man rubbed his chin, contemplating the idea. "There's chicken, ribs, chips, soda, and water too,"

"You had me at ribs, kid. Alright, change in plan; we're staying here and returning afterward!" the man informed. The Marines beamed at the news. "You better have some kind of entertainment since we're missing the dinner show," he stated to Hector.

"I got it covered, sir," Hector winked.

"Done deal then," the male chuckled. "At ease and dismissed!" he ordered as the Marines relaxed finally. Hector turned to face Briana as she happily rushed into his arms. Hector kissed her lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Briana giggled after the kiss.

"Found a way to join the festivities," Hector laughed a bit.

"Clever, babe. I take it you're gonna run out and grab the extra food?" Briana asked.

"No need. I have it in the deep freezer," Hector shrugged.

"Oh, cool. I'm actually glad you're here," Briana smiled.

"Why? You wanna have a quickie?" Hector joked.

"I'm not feeling it tonight, but I was hoping we could talk?" Briana hinted.

"Don't we always at these things?" Hector blinked.

"No, Hector; I mean, we really need to talk about something important. And I know it's going to make you panic through the rest of your weekend, b-but I don't think this can wait until Sunday," Briana said nervously as Hector stared at her, then nodded as he took Briana's hand. The two broke away from the group and entered the house before going downstairs to the bedroom.

 **. . .**

 **{Hector's Room}**

As soon as Hector closed the door to their room; he faced Briana to see that she was fiddling with her fingers, an evident sign that she was nervous or scared.

"Alright, Bri; you're starting to scare me, and I don't very easily. Is someone sick? Did anyone die in the" Hector checked his watch now. "thirteen hours since I left?" he questioned.

Briana shook her head but remained silent while she tried to find the words to tell him. Sadly, Briana knew the only way to say this was to just do it. Briana sighed as she looked Hector dead in his eyes. "Hector, my period is late," Briana said.

Hector's eyes widened, but he seemed cemented in his place. "What?"

"I-I was due for it on the 7th of this month," Briana informed. Hector could see she was already trying not to panic so he wouldn't make matters worse by freaking out.

"That's…Three weeks, Bri. Why didn't you tell me when it was, like, a few days late?" Hector asked.

"I thought that maybe my cycle was changing since I'm getting older, so I left it alone. As you said, though; it's been three weeks and I'm…getting concerned that I might be pregnant," Briana admitted. Hector closed his eyes and sighed while trying to process his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Hector. I-I shouldn't have kept it from you," she added quickly.

"Don't apologize, Briana. We've both been busy since I got home from training. Your new management position, and me with the police academy, plus the once a month weekend warrior stuff. You know your body, and you felt like it wasn't something to be worried about at first," Hector stated.

"What are we going to do?" Briana asked gently, trying to stay calm.

"Just…Give me a sec to settle with this so far. You were due to start your cycle on June 7th, and it didn't come, at all? Not even a little blood?" Hector questioned. Briana shook her head to him. "Okay, besides the missed period…Have you experienced anything else that might suggest pregnancy?"

"Well, I've been fatigued lately, and moody, but I attributed that to the new stresses of the job, and I read that stress can affect a period, but for three weeks? I just…don't buy that it could be anything else, and I've been feeling random spurts of nausea today. I don't know if that might be a symptom or I'm just scaring the shit out of myself with worry,"

"It's possible to be one or the other, but possibly both," Hector stated.

"Are you mad?" Briana wondered.

"How can I be? It takes two, Bri. Alright? We make love two-three times a week, always protected with condoms, but we run the risk or you getting pregnant every time we do it. You're not on birth control; we relied on your cycle not shifting, which was probably mistake number one. However, Odin knows that condoms can fail for a number of reasons…Look, all I'm saying is that whatever the cause could have been; it doesn't do us any good right now. It's done and over with, so all we can do is figure out the next step, but I'm not mad at you, okay?" Hector assured.

Briana nodded to him. "Okay. Where do we go from here?"

"I think a smart place to start would be for you take a home pregnancy test, then we can determine the rest," Hector suggested. "There is no use worrying if it's nothing,"

"I suppose you're right. Well, you have training all weekend and back to the academy on Monday. Do you want me to pick one up on Monday night?" Briana inquired.

"Do you really want to wait three more days to know?" Hector asked.

"No," Briana shook her head.

"Then how about I go out and get one for you, and we can find out tonight while we're together?" Hector offered.

"What about the others?" Briana questioned.

"Don't worry about them; this is between us," Hector said. Briana nodded. "You staying down here?"

"Yeah," Briana replied. Hector kissed her cheek, then headed upstairs and outside.

"Yo, Hector! There you are," Dimitri greeted. Hector gave a wave as he grabbed his motorcycle key from his pocket, then threw his leg over the bike while starting it up. Hector clipped his helmet in place, revved the engine a few times.

"Haddock!" the Drill Sergeant yelled. "You are not authorized to leave; you're still on my time, boy!"

"I got bigger things to handle, sir!" Hector called to him.

"If you leave that driveway; I will having you doing PT until 2100 hours! Do you understand me?!" the man stated firmly. Hector froze a moment as everyone was looking at him; Hector wasn't supposed to disobey direct orders. Hector was faced with learning if his girlfriend was pregnant or a hellish workout. Well, between the two; the choice wasn't hard to make. Hector backed out, whipped around, then headed down the street.

 **. . .**

Fifteen minutes later, Hector zipped into the neighborhood and pulled into the driveway. Hector shut off the bike and got his helmet off quickly.

"Corporal Haddock!" the Drill Sergeant approached him.

"Look, I'm sorry, sir. Something came up, and it's a _need to deal with now_ type of thing," Hector told him.

"I told you not to leave or el-," the man began as Hector had enough.

"Then punish me as you see fit, Drill Sergeant!" Hector yelled as the man backed up, shocked by the sudden burst of anger. Everyone knew Hector had a temper, and Odin help the soul who was on the receiving end of such. Hector saw everyone wanting to know what was going on that he had to disobey an order to see through. "Just let me deal with this situation first…Please?" the man eyed him carefully, then he sighed and motioned for Hector to go ahead. Hector bowed his head in gratitude then hurried inside the house and downstairs into his room where Briana stood up from her place at the foot of the bed. "My ass is grass over this," he sighed.

"Do you want to tell him?" Briana questioned. Hector pulled the test out of his uniform coat and handed it to her.

"Not until we know what's going on," Hector informed. Briana nodded as she kissed his cheek, then took a deep breath.

"Hector? Promise me that-," Briana began nervously. Hector cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly. Afterward, he stepped back and smiled.

"I swear that whatever it comes out to be, Briana, that I will not leave you and we'll get through it together," Briana nodded, feeling better and more relieved now. Briana walked over to the bathroom downstairs and entered, closing the door behind her. Hector sat on the couch with his hands on his face, praying that this might just be a false alarm because honestly, Hector had no clue how he would handle it if Briana were pregnant.

 **. . .**

Five minutes passed as Hector anxiously remained on the couch. As soon as he heard the toilet flush, his eyes fell on the bathroom door when it opened as Briana walked out holding the test in her right hand. Hector stood quickly and met her halfway.

"Sorry it took so long; I-I got a little nervous," Briana admitted.

"It's okay. I believe you have every right to be; I'm kind'a freaking out over here too," Hector informed lightly.

"You might want to find a way to hide from Glenn," Briana stated as Hector's eyes widened as Briana raised the test up and flipped it so Hector could see. "Because I'm pregnant," Hector felt his heart skip a beat, then begin to race as his eyes fell on the window where the result was.

 _ **Pregnant.**_


	4. Some Things Never Change

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

4\. Some Things Never Change

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **{Hector's Room}**_

I stood there in what would be the living room portion of my bedroom as Briana was holding the pregnancy test up in front of me. I could very clearly see the result window were it read the word; _**Pregnant**_. She was pregnant. Briana was pregnant with my baby. I couldn't even find the words to respond to her, but I know my eyes had widened in shock. I know what I said before that it takes two and the risk of pregnancy was there every time we had sex, but the reality that Briana is carrying my child in her womb right now was overwhelming. I know I had to say something because Briana was steadily becoming more nervous about my silence. What were we going to do? I'm only nineteen-years-old! This would technically make Briana and I…teen parents. I just started my career as a Marine Island Guard, and I'm working towards becoming a police officer during the downtime in which I'm not doing Marine stuff. Sure, I had the money to take care of a baby, and Briana too. I even had a house, which is a lot more than a lot of other teenage parents can say they have going into something like this.

I suppose what has me the most freaked out is that Briana and I have only been together for eight months on July 3rd. And now, here we are with Briana being pregnant. I didn't know know how far along she was, nobody knew about this, and by the Gods, my Uncle Glenn is going to kill me! I literally just got warned about this in May when I got home from Boot Camp and Advanced Individual Training. The man specifically said he would kill me or cut my dick off if Briana ended up pregnant before we were married. I was so dead, and not just by Glenn either. My Drill Sergeant was going to give me the workout of a lifetime for taking off after he warned me not too. I knew the rules during Weekend Warrior; no one was permitted to leave base without permission. Granted, we weren't on the base right now, but being it is during the time we would be; I technically belonged to my Drill Sergeant from Friday at 5 am to Sunday at 5 pm. I know I could have just told my DS what was going on, but I didn't want to do anything else except for know if Briana was pregnant or not. Now that I know she is; there is a lot to deal with suddenly. The first thing is that Bri and I needed to sit down and talk about this and how we're going to tackle the new situation. I promised I wouldn't leave her no matter what, and I will not break that vow.

"Hector?" Briana said my name as I pulled myself from my thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, babe. I just kind of froze up in shock," I admitted.

"It's okay. I did too," Briana informed as she tossed the test in the bathroom garbage, then returned and took my hand so we could both sit down on the couch together. "We know I'm pregnant, what do we do now?"

"The natural order of things would be for you to call your doctor to be seen, but being it's Friday and going on 6:30 pm," I stated.

"Yeah, the office won't be open until Monday at 8 am," Briana nodded. "But I can…Call then, and make an appointment?" she added.

"Would be a good place to start as we need to know how far along you are, and I assume start prenatal vitamins, get an expected due date…" I trailed off.

"Hector," Briana put her hand on mine. "I think we need to decide what we're going to do,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are we keeping it? Adoption? What are we doing with the baby before we begin the process of appointments and what not?" Briana questioned. I looked at the floor, thinking about it. Shit, she was right.

"I can't do abortion. I know it's the woman's choice, but I don't believe in killing an innocent life that I had a part in making," I stated.

"I'm not exactly one for that either, so you don't have to worry there," Briana assured me, and I nodded. "How do you feel about adoption?"

"I'm half and half on it. For one side, it would keep us from trying to raise a baby at nineteen-years-old while we're both just settling into not only our careers but our relationship too. We've only been together eight months, and I've seen a baby tear couples apart. On the other bit of things, I don't know if I could go through with going through the pregnancy, then have to hand the child over after it's born. Plus know my kid is being raised by another family, never knowing if he or she is alright or not. You get what I'm saying and why it's a torn decision?" I looked at her.

"I do. I've seen mothers back out last minute because they don't want to separate after going through the nine months, carrying that child within them. I wouldn't want to risk getting too emotional after we went through everything, then change my mind last minute. I know it could strain us if you were on board, and I was in the beginning…and I'm with you on that second part of things about letting a child we made be raised by people other than us," Briana agreed.

"I suppose since we're both on the same page with that topic, then adoption wouldn't be the direction for us to go in. And we've already discussed that abortion is out," I closed my eyes.

"That leaves us keeping the baby, and raising it ourselves," Briana reminded. "Is that…Something we can do, Hector?"

"I don't know. When we break it down, the only problem is that we're both gone all day until about 4 pm. The baby would have to go to daycare while we're working," I shrugged.

"Well, couples do that all the time. I was more concerned with all the other matters, such as living space, money, preparations, supplies…" Briana listed off.

"Well, babe; I don't know if you've noticed, but we have a place to live. My house," I motioned around the basement, and up the stairs where the rest of the setup was.

"Which is also shared by Dimitri, Kayne, Jeremy, Sawyer, and Aaron," Briana sighed. "Not saying I mind them here, but they've got the bedrooms of the home. And you don't let anyone into your parent's room,"

"The guys would be willing to shift around, or move out; that's entirely their decision, though," I enlightened. "We can move upstairs, and we can use the master and the room that Sawyer and Aaron have right now," I added as Briana blinked a bit when I suggested using my parent's room. "And money isn't a problem, Bri. I make an even $1,920.00 per month being the rank of Corporal in the Marine Island Guard; I get $960 on the 1st and 16th to make that total, and it goes up with each year I'm in. And when I start as a cop; I'll be making another $1,100 or so. Final adjustments on pay get worked out upon graduation from the academy, which I will do in November this year,"

"And I make about a thousand myself too," Briana nodded.

"So we've got money to take care of this baby, and a home to raise it in. I don't see why we can't make this work unless you have other concerns?" I wondered.

"I do have a couple more. Hector, raising a baby is a lot of work. And I'm not saying I can't do it, or that you couldn't. However, I worry what happens to us. Having a baby too young could cause us to fight, or break up…And that scares me," Briana admitted.

"Those are couples who are much younger than us, Briana. High Schoolers, but us…No. We're both adults who have great jobs and settled well where we are. We don't live apart, so taking care of the baby and deciding which house it lives in isn't a problem," I assured.

"That's true. And we share the housework evenly, which typically with a baby in the mix turns into who ends up doing more than the other," Briana pointed out.

"We don't have that issue because we split the work up, and we can do the same with a child. Late nights and early mornings don't affect me any," I stated.

"Same here," Briana agreed.

"And if we do get into arguments, or something is wrong; we sit down and talk things through. Just like we did tonight when you confided in me your concerns about missing your period. But look where we are now? We know you're pregnant, and we're working through it together as we always do. Briana," I took her hand in mine as she looked at me. "We can do this,"

Briana looked into my eyes, and finally, she smiled. Briana leaned in and kissed me lightly as I returned it. Afterward, she laid her head on my shoulder, but our hands stayed intertwined. "Okay, Hector. We'll keep the baby and raise it together," she said. I hugged her tightly.

 _{Normal POV}_

"I guess I better get back out there. My DS is about to ream me a new asshole," Hector sighed.

"Just tell him the truth," Briana offered.

"That might not matter because I still left when ordered to stay," Hector informed. "Also, are we telling anyone about this?"

"Me being pregnant?" Briana questioned. Hector nodded to her. "Well, I would prefer them not knowing until we have more information,"

"Then we'll wait for the first appointment," Hector said.

"Aren't you worried about what Glenn is going do to you?" Briana wondered.

"He's either going to kill me or cut my dick off, babe," Hector mumbled, recalling the warning from him Godfather back in May.

"He won't really," Briana mentioned. Hector looked at her.

"My uncle is borderline crazy, Bri. Yes, he would. Especially after figuring out that I knocked you up the same month I got home from training when he warned me on May 4 not to get you pregnant before we're married, and we haven't even been together a year yet," Hector closed his eyes. "I'll figure something out. For now, I better get back up there. You coming?"

"Of course," Briana nodded with a smile.

 **. . .**

 **[Neighborhood Cul-De-Sac]**

Hector walked outside with Briana, the two of them holding hands.

"You guys alright?" Kayne asked.

"Never better now. We just had a couple things to talk about," Briana informed as Hector's Drill Sergeant approached him and Hector let go of Briana's hand and stepped forward.

"You going to tell me what was more important than obeying a direct order, Corporal Haddock?" the man asked. Hector leaned in towards his ear and turned them so no one would able to read his lips.

"I just found out my girlfriend of eight months is pregnant with my baby. She pulled me aside to tell me she was late and panicking. I left to get her a home test, and now we know she is. Briana and I stayed down there to discuss things," Hector whispered, then pulled back.

"I see. I suppose it's a valid reason that you left so quickly," the male informed as Hector had hoped he wasn't going to get in trouble. "But then you still should have told me before leaving so I could excuse it. I warned you not too, and you disobeyed a command. You know that doesn't fly in any branch of the military, Corporal," he sighed. Yep, Hector spoke too soon. "I won't make you do PT until 2100, but you're not getting off this scott-free,"

"I told you to punish me as you saw fit once I handled things, sir. I leave it to your decision of what happens to me from here for disobeying an order," Hector stated firmly as he stepped back and stood straight with his hands at his sides and feet together.

"Fifty pushups, and situps. Thirty-five pullups. Thirty-minute plank and then the same time running around the cul-de-sac," the male put his hands on his hips.

Hector brought his hand up to salute. "Sir, yes sir!" Hector briefly glanced at Briana who was biting her bottom lip and mouthing the words; _**I'm so sorry**_. Hector kissed her gently and smiled. "Hey, you didn't get me in trouble; I did, babe. Don't worry about it,"

"NOW, HADDOCK!" the man demanded.

"Oh, keep your damn uniform on, Staff Sergeant Service! You act like what you just told me to do is hard. You forget who has the highest physical fitness scores in the platoon," Hector rolled his eyes as he took off his outer coat and handed it to Briana before he got on the ground and went into the pushup position.

"Begin!" Staff Sergeant Service commanded. Seconds later, Hector was doing pushups, counting off until they hit fifty. Hector ended up finishing first by two minutes.

"Derek, hold my feet for me?" Hector asked. Derek let go of Sylvia, then he got down to hold Hector's feet in place as Hector banged out fifty of those next. Overall, Hector had managed both of those tasks with ease, breaking a minimal sweat, and done in four minutes. Hector got up hung his pull up bar from the basement in the front door of the house then did thirty-five pullups in about two minutes. To say the least, the others were surprised. Hector returned to street level and got himself down into a plank position as the Drill Sergeant started a stopwatch that hung around his neck.

"Wow; he's pretty good," Shane remarked.

"I've heard planking after five minutes hurts like hell," TJ stated.

"It hurts after three," one of the other Marines informed. "Isn't half an hour a bit much, Drill Sergeant. No one in our entire company can do it,"

"Yeah, no one has ever made it past ten minutes," another reminded.

"Then I guess we get to see how long Haddock lasts when it was an order," Staff Sergeant Service crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Stan. Thirty minutes is a lot, and he's just a boy," Glenn stood next to the Drill Sergeant. "A lot of people can't do this without training for it,"

"I got it, Glenn," Hector said while focusing on staying still and holding his balance. It looked like Hector was doing a pushup only he had to hold himself up without moving for an extended period of time. Also, Hector's arms were under his chest, using his upper arms as the leverage to stay up. Hector's tips of his boots had to stay touching the ground, and his midsection couldn't hit the street at all. Ten minutes went by as Hector continued to hold his position without much struggle. "Oh, my Gods; it's way too quiet and increasingly annoying to sit in silence," he groaned.

"Well, maybe you should have listened to the Drill Sergeant and not get in trouble," one Marine said.

"Marcus; I swear to Odin you better stop while you're ahead," Hector warned.

"Marcus?" Briana blinked.

"Yeah, that fucker is in my platoon," Hector grumbled.

"Your ex-bully, Marcus? The mayor's son?" Ethan inquired.

"That's him. Lucky me, right?" Hector put his head down as it was nearing fifteen minutes and getting harder to hold the place he was in.

"Awe, come on, _Hiccup_ ; I'm just messing with ya," Marcus chuckled. "We're teammates,"

Everyone knew how much Hector hated being called Hiccup, even if it was the middle name he chose for himself when he was a kid. Marcus used it to tease Hector with, and the last time Marcus pushed Hector too far; it resulted in Hector joining a gang, and then a chain reaction to many other things happening. Also, everyone knew how deep in a depression Hector went because of all the bullying and wanted to kill himself at one point. Thankfully, he met Ethan and Derek at Archian High, so that didn't happen. However, depression never really went away; it got easier to manage, but it would always be there. Hector didn't respond in anger for once; he kept his mouth shut while taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. Hector's body began shaking from the length in which he'd been in this one position that was hard to hold up and hurt like hell.

"Fifteen to go, Haddock," Stan Service, the Drill Sergeant informed after checking his watch. Hector didn't say anything as his body dipped a little at ten minutes left, but he forced himself to correct it.

"Looks like you're struggling, Hector. What's the matter? Can't handle a little hard work? Do you regret joining knowing you can't do whatever you want any more? Were drugs and alcohol a more carefree lifestyle? Bet you miss those days," Marcus teased.

"I'd like to see you get down here and do this," Hector retorted coldly. Seven left.

"I'm not the one who got in trouble," Marcus grinned.

"Because you're such a good little boy," Hector scoffed. Six left.

"I might not be perfect, but at least I didn't join a gang or get addicted to drugs and alcohol. I didn't get arrested or put in juvie," Marcus smirked as Hector tried to ignore it. Four more. "I didn't get re-addicted to everything after getting clean," Hector started shaking as he put his forehead on his fists. Only two minutes to go. "Oh, I know there was one more thing…Right! Right; I didn't sell my gang out to the cops to save my own ass, and piss them off enough to kill my parents in revenge on me," everyone's eyes widened. One minute…

"Private Knight!" Stan yelled angrily. No sooner than the Drill Sergeant addressed Marcus the timer went off signaling the end of fifteen minutes. Hector pushed himself off the ground and glared at Marcus, grabbing the front of the man's uniform and raising his fist; the area was silent, waiting for Hector to strike out in anger. However; Hector never did. Instead, Hector closed his eyes, unclenched his fist and released Marcus gently, then just turned away from them and walked into his house. "Corp-," Stan began.

"Don't, Stan. I'm not sure how much you know about the situation, but it's a very sensitive subject for Hector, and it took an enormous amount of self-control for him to walk away rather than attack Marcus like he wants. It would be best to leave Hector alone, and let him calm down, or he's going to come back and rage out like you wouldn't believe. You can ask Chief Svendson or anyone here what happened last time Hector snapped on someone for bringing up what happened to his parents," Glenn put his hand on Stan's shoulder to stop him from going after Hector.

"I want to know everything," Stan looked at Glenn, who then led him away to explain. Briana, on the other hand, wasn't going to be so easy going about it.

Briana marched right up to Marcus and punched him in the face, "That is for bringing up his parents," then kicked Marcus in the balls. Everyone's eyes fell unsympathetically to Marcus who was holding his private area and rolling around on the ground in pain with a bloody nose. "And that was for everything else you put Hector through," Briana huffed then walked into the house to check on her boyfriend.


	5. Seems Reasonable

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

5\. Seems Reasonable

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=June 29, 2018=**_

"Warriors! The choppers are on their way, and we'll be departing," Stan called to the remaining fifteen Marines. Glenn finished explaining things to Stan about what happened before Hector joined the Marine Island Guard, and made sure to add in that Marcus was Hector's bully for seven years; driving Hector into such a depression that Hector contemplated killing himself when he was sixteen in November 2015. Glenn mentioned that Hector did do all those things, and Stephen and Valarie Haddock were murdered by members of the former Sons of Odin because Hector stopped a gang ambush on his own and spoke to police upon arrest about who his fellow group members were. Stan understood why it was a sensitive subject for Hector because Hector blamed himself for their deaths and Marcus efficiently made it worse by saying everything he did. Hector's parents had been gone since April 2017, and it's been over a year, but someone bringing up that information with no regard can do some damage. It was Glenn's suggestion to give Hector the rest of the weekend off, and move or Hector into another platoon before July's training weekend.

"Thank you, Stan," Glenn bowed his head.

"It's no trouble, just make sure the kid is okay. Private Knight will be dealt with back on the base in the city," Stan informed affirmatively.

"Much appreciated," Glenn said. Within ten minutes, the helicopters arrived; dropping rope ladders and allowed the Marines to climb up. Not long after that; the neighborhood was quiet again. "And now to make sure my Godson is alright,"

"We'll come too," Dimitri offered while referring to the Hell Drakes.

"As will we," Alyssa stated motioning to herself and the remainder of the friends. The group moved to the house.

 **. . .**

Inside, Glenn reached the living room first but only saw Briana there.

"Where is he, lass?" Glenn inquired.

"His parents' room," Briana informed gently.

"How is he?" Sawyer questioned.

"Hard to say," Briana shrugged. "I tried to talk to him but said he wanted to be alone for a little while,"

"Well, Marcus used a pretty low blow," Jeremy pointed out. "How did he even know something like that?"

"Probably through his father or someone in the police department," Sylvia offered. Over in the master bedroom, Hector was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Hector was crying a little, but not a lot. Yeah, Marcus's words really got to him. A year and two months have passed since his parents were killed on Rex Santiago's orders, and Hector was doing great with healing from things, but Marcus bringing that up; Gods, it hit home and hard too. What did this guy have against him?! Hector never understood it. What in the name of Odin had he ever done to Marcus to get picked on still even after kicking his ass several times? Why would Marcus learn? Why wouldn't it stop? Hector considered himself a strong guy for dealing with everything he had, but he was only human.

Hector wiped his eyes and sniffled a few times. Honestly, this made Hector remember when he was younger and had to deal with Marcus Knight. Hector would come home from school and start working on his music to forget about everything or get out how he was feeling. Hector knew not to bottle his emotions, or it would make things worse to get through. So what did he do here? Go out there and get questioned if he was alright, or do what he did best? Hector got up and wiped his eyes dry, then he exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Ssh, he's coming out," Glenn advised them. Hector walked into sight, then right on through towards the basement. Hector changed clothes then returned upstairs with a notebook.

"Babe?" Briana asked.

"Hm?" Hector looked at her as he sat down where the piano was in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Briana wondered curiously.

"Finishing something I started a long time ago," Hector replied opening the notebook and setting it on the stand before he drew up the cover to the piano keys.

"How long ago?" Cassandra questioned.

"I dunno; fourteen, maybe fifteen-years-old?" Hector rounded off as he got his phone out and located the tune he'd started using for this song.

"Why finish it now?" Shane inquired.

"Just seems fitting that I do," Hector set his fingers on the keys and started playing the notes. It began very slow.

" _I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I could stay awake for days if that's what you want. Be your number one,"_ there was a pause as Hector's eyes cast down on the keys. _"I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. And I can dance, and play the part if that's what you ask. Give you all I am,"_ Hector took a breath as he closes his eyes.

" _I can do it. I can do it. I can do it….!"_ The note held a few seconds, then it quieted down. _"But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human! And I crash, and I break down. Your words in my head. Knives in my heart. You build me up, and then I fall apart; 'cause I'm only human,"_ Hector continued playing gently.

" _I can turn it on. Be a good machine. And I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need. Be your everything,"_ the music began to pick up once more

" _I can do it. I can do it. I'll get through it!"_ Hector sang out. Briana could tell that this song must have been written when Marcus bullied Hector back in the day and since it happened again tonight; Hector was working on a song to represent how he felt. This song had a lot of meaning to Hector, and it made sense to use it now when Marcus said something that really hurt Hector. _"But I'm only human! And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash, and I break down. Your words in my head. Knives in my heart. You build me up, and then I fall apart; 'cause I'm only human!"_

" _I'm only human. I'm only human. Just a little human!"_ Hector held it, then the music lessened to almost nothing except for Hector's piano playing. Hector took a shuddered breath. _"I can take so much. Until I've had enough,"_ the music peaked once more. _"'Cause I'm only human! And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash, and I break down. Your words in my head. Knives in my heart. You build me up, and then I fall apart; 'cause I'm only human,"_ the music slowly faded off to nothing. Briana moved next to Hector on the piano bench, and she hugged him. Hector hugged her back, then they shared a kiss.

"Loved the song, and I proud of you for finally realizing that you don't always have to be so strong and can acknowledge when something hurts," Briana told Hector with a smile.

"I've always known it hurts, I just never used to let anyone see it," Hector replied.

"Either case, we're glad you can show your emotions to us," Glenn ruffled Hector's hair a bit.

"It's not an _us_ thing, Uncle Glenn; it's a friend and family thing. Outsiders still get nothing but anger or cold shoulder," Hector informed.

"Yeah, we saw. It took a lot of restraint for you not to hit Marcus earlier," Aaron chuckled.

"What made you stop?" Ethan questioned.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell ya. It just…didn't feel right to do it," Hector admitted. "When I was at Boot Camp, one of the first things I learned was; _Marines do the right thing, the right way, for the right reason_. And I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Marcus was right; we're teammates, and we're not supposed to fight one another. We battle together to protect each other and our home. I can't live up to what a Marine stands for if I had hit Marcus. I did the right thing by stopping, the right way by walking off, and for the right reason which was to not treat him like an enemy. Yes, Marcus is the most prominent pain in my ass, and Odin knows he pisses me off to no end, but he's a fellow warrior, and I tolerate him because of that,"

"Like you do with Sylvia?" Derek wondered.

"I suppose you could put it that way. Not friends or enemies, acquaintances who speak when called for. However, in a different sense; if Marcus was in trouble, and needed help…I would have his back. On or off the field, as civilian or warrior," Hector stated.

"You're a good man, Hector," Dimitri patted his shoulder.

"Well, you're more mature than me about it; that's for sure," Briana muttered.

"Why do you say that, babe?" Hector questioned.

"Right after you walked away, Briana punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the balls," TJ and Rylee laughed out, and the others did too. Hector blinked as he looked at his girlfriend; she punched Marcus and kicked him?

"It was priceless," Thaxter nodded. Hector facepalmed and shook his head; Briana did have a temper like he did, not as bad, but she had one.

"Sorry," Briana looked down.

"It's okay," Hector kissed her lips, then got his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" Victor inquired. Hector put a finger to his mouth after he tapped speakerphone.

" _Alpha Company, Commander's office,"_ came a voice.

"Commander Wolfe, it's Corporal Hector Haddock, sir," Hector greeted.

" _I was just informed by your Drill Sergeant that there seems to be a problem with you and another member of the Nox Platoon,"_ Commander Wolfe stated.

"That is why I called, Commander. Whatever Drill Sergeant Service recommended taking place because of earlier, don't worry about it," Hector said.

" _I find myself asking for a reason. From what I was told, you and this other man have a history together with him as your bully, and he made some comments tonight that caused you two to fight, and prevented you from returning with your platoon,"_ Commander Wolfe remarked.

"That's incorrect, Commander Wolfe. Yes, Private Knight and I have history, and he did make comments, but there was no fight. I went to hit him and stopped, then walked away. I would have returned with the rest of the group had I been aware there were departing," Hector explained. "I made no requests to skip training over what happened, that was Drill Sergeant Service's assumption, sir,"

" _Service suggested moving you or Knight to another platoon so you won't be near one another. I was making those arrangements now,"_ the man informed.

"There is no need to disrupt the flow of other platoons, Commander Wolfe. Knight and I will be fine, perhaps just give him the warning to keep himself out of other people's business and remind him that work is professional and not meant to be mixed with personal," Hector responded.

" _As your request is more accessible to manage; I will grant it and speak with Private Knight myself. I will expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the rest of training, Corporal,"_ Commander Wolfe ordered.

"Aye, sir. I will be there at 0500 hours," Hector confirmed. "Have a good night, and thank you,"

" _You're welcome. You as well, goodbye,"_ the company leader said, then the call ended. Hector slid his phone away into his pocket.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm exhausted, and I have to be back at base at 5 am tomorrow. I'm turning in," Hector stood up, collecting his notebook and replacing the cover on the piano keys.

"We'll head home and see ya soon!" the friends smiled and began to file out, and some of the Hell Drakes too, but only Sylvia, Ethan, Derek, and Harper since the rest lived with Hector. Glenn gave Hector a hug, then headed out also. Hector locked up the house and made his way downstairs with Briana right beside him. The two entered Hector's room and kissed passionately.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Hector's Room}**_

"I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but thank you for sticking it to Marcus earlier," Hector smiled after breaking the kiss. "It means a lot to me that you'd do that,"

"You've always protected me," Briana replied while looking up into his eyes.

"Well, at least you didn't do something crazy like trade yourself for me this time," Hector chuckled as Briana blushed; recalling the incident. "I love you, Briana,"

"I love you too, Hector. I'm glad we're together because I know if I could take on an unplanned pregnancy with anyone else," Briana admitted.

"And I'm glad I get to have a baby with you, period. Unplanned or not; we'll find a way to make things work, and we'll be happy with our family," Hector nodded as they kissed again.

"Given any thought to how we're going to tell everyone the big news, then how to get Glenn not to kill you or cut your cock off?" Briana wondered as the two were stripping down and preparing to rest for the night.

"Well, I had one idea, but it's crazy, and I doubt you'd go for it," Hector chuckled while setting his boots together and a fresh uniform for tomorrow morning by the door. Hector was in his pajama pants and a plain olive green t-shirt. Hector set his dog tags and watch on the nightstand to his side of the bed. Briana slid on a long, pink t-shirt and sat next to Hector with a smile.

"Try me," Briana challenged. Hector took a deep breath as he lifted Briana's hand, kissing the back of it as Briana blushed. Hector moved from his spot and knelt to one knee before Briana.

"Will you be my wife?" Hector asked. Briana giggled a bit.

"That's cute, Hector," Briana replied.

"No, Bri; I'm serious. Will you marry me?" Hector questioned again as Briana stared into Hector's eyes and realized that he WAS NOT joking right now. Briana's eyes widened a bit.

"I-I…" Briana didn't know what to say.

"You asked me what my idea was; this is it. Let's get married. That was Glenn's warning, right? No babies until we're married?" Hector began to explain as Briana forced a shocked nod. "Then let's do it! We'll get hitched before anyone even knows you're pregnant and then we can just… _find out_ that you're pregnant, a few months along, and nobody has to know we knew beforehand," Hector smiled.

"Oh, Hector; I don't know about this. It's…A shotgun wedding and people are gonna wonder why the hell we're getting hitched so fast out of nowhere," Briana protested softly. The idea of marrying Hector was more than she could ever hope for, but was it wise to do it behind everyone's back to conceal a pregnancy?

"Just…think about the idea, okay? Your last period was May after I got home. Right now it's June 29th, and you missed your June cycle. If we count backward," Hector motioned to the calendar and counted up the weeks back to May, "Then you should be around seven weeks, meaning next Thursday or Friday, you'd be eight or two months along. You likely won't start showing until four-five months in, so what if we went and got married in next month, or even August when you'd be about there. We can do a little in the neighborhood, or the backyard. If anyone asks, we just decided that there's no reason for us not to be married,"

Briana didn't know how to respond. Hector was actually on his knee, asking for her hand in marriage. His plan could work, and if anyone found out beforehand or assumed; Briana could play it off that she had no idea due to lack of symptoms. At least then, they would be engaged to be married, right? Hector stared into Briana's eyes lovingly and seemingly excited.

"And honestly, babe; there isn't a reason not to. We're in love, we live together, we're having a baby, we have great jobs…So let's just tie the knot and start our future now as we've already got the family bit going too," Hector reached into his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring as Briana's eyes widened a little more. "This is the ring my father gave my mother when he asked her to marry him. The wedding set, and this was left to me in the will with a message from mom and dad for me to use them when I decided to settle down with the love of my life. I found her; it's you," Briana looked at the ring; it was a Tiara Vintage Inspired Diamond ring with a 14K Rose-Gold band.

"Hector," Briana felt a few tears slip from his eyes, still in surprise. Hector was actually proposing to her right now, with a meaningful gift from his parents to use their rings for when he decided to get married, which seemed to be now.

"Briana Rose Grayson, will you grant me the highest honor of marrying me, and becoming my wife?" Hector held the ring out to her. Briana leaned forward with a smile.

"Hector Hiccup Haddock the Third; I will grant your request," Briana replied formally as she kissed Hector, the pulled back nodding her head. "Yes!" Briana said more excitedly. Hector got off his knee and stood up, sliding the ring onto her finger, then wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Bri," Hector whispered against her lips, his eyes closed.

Briana's forehead was pressed to Hector's; her eyes shut as well. "I love you too, Hec," she replied as they kissed again, then Briana giggled as she laid back on the bed, pulling Hector with her. "Make love to me?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Hector smiled as he carefully laid over his now, fiance, and kissed her deeply as the two proceeded to make sweet love to one another. After all, it was one way to celebrate everyone at once. Hector was home on a Friday night instead of at Warrior Training, they were having a baby in seven months, and they just got engaged; definitely seemed reasonable to make love to one another with all that going on.


	6. Appointment & Decision

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

6\. Appointment & Decision

 _=Normal POV=_

 _ **=July 5, 2018=**_

 _ **{Berkian Healthcare Center- 4:30 pm}**_

It was the latest time they were able to get without it interfering with Briana's job or Hector's police training. Briana called Monday, July 2, 2020 at 8 am when her doctor's office opened to explain that she missed her period and took a home pregnancy test that came up positive on Friday, the 29th of June. The doctor was able to get her in for today at 4:30 pm, half an hour before the office closed at 5 pm. Hector and Briana were grateful, to say the least. Hector met Briana at home, and then the two of them left saying they were getting dinner together and would be home later. Briana's doctor was a female who went by the name of Dr. Jannike Fredrikson; a Primary Care Physician and OBGYN too. It worked out because Briana felt more comfortable with someone she knew and had for years as her health care provider. Hector and Briana were excited for this; engaged, getting married, having a baby, both had great careers. Everything was going to work out just fine.

Reaching the office and parking, Briana and Hector made their way into the building and located Briana's office among the many. Walking through the door, Briana went to the window as the receptionist slid the glass open.

"Hi. Um, Briana Grayson for 4:30 with Dr. Fredrikson," Briana informed. The woman clicked a few things then smiled as she put a few forms on a clipboard and handed it to Briana.

"Just go ahead and have a seat while you fill this out; it's just to update your information in our system," the receptionist stated. Briana nodded and moved away to find a place to sit next to Hector. Briana began checking things over and fixing the details it necessary.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Ten Minutes Later}**_

Briana got called in just after signing the documents she needed to, then handing it to the receptionist as she headed to the back with Hector. The typical things too place; height, weight, and peeing in a cup, which Hector wasn't present for. Afterward, Briana was taken to the examination room to find Hector sitting in the chair.

"Hey, what took you?" Hector asked.

"I got a little sick and threw up twice," Briana admitted with a sigh as she climbed on the table. Hector got up and stood beside her.

"I guess that morning sickness is coming around finally," Hector hugged his fiance.

"I'm gonna call it random sickness because it doesn't just happen in the morning," Briana mumbled as Hector kissed her temple. "So, you really think we can pull this off? Getting married and just telling everyone that I didn't know I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Hey, they built a whole show about women who carried until they were nine months and went into labor before they knew they were pregnant," Hector reminded.

"How are we going to explain the marriage? Everyone is going to want to know why we got married if I didn't know I was pregnant," Briana questioned.

"I was thinking about that actually; how about we tell them we didn't plan the marriage? We could say we got drunk by accident on one of our dates? Got wasted in the city, ended up married and decided to just leave it alone because we're happy together?" Hector suggested.

"I suppose it could work," Briana shrugged. "Wouldn't we get in trouble for underage drinking?" she blinked.

"Not when the person who marries us is someone who owes me a favor. Not literally, but someone I know can play along with us being at a party on a date night, and they did the ceremony, drunk or not as a joke but we found out the next morning that he is a licensed minister," Hector informed.

"Who?" Briana inquired.

"Someone in my platoon," Hector chuckled.

"Ah, yeah, that would be believable," Briana smiled and laid her head on Hector's shoulder. There was a knock on the door as it opened and Dr. Fredrikson came in with a clipboard and Briana's file on it.

"Congratulations; you're pregnant!" Jannike greeted.

"Thank you, Dr. Fredrikson," Briana sat up more and shook the woman's hand. "This is Hector Haddock, my fiance,"

"A pleasure to meet you, Hector," Jannike shook Hector's hand, and he returned it. "Well, let's get started shall we? First would be determining how far along you are. Can you tell me when you're last period was, Briana?"

"May 7th, 2018," Briana replied. Jannike pulled out a cardboard wheel and set the position to what Briana said.

"That would give you an expected due date of Valentines Day in 2019," Jannike informed, then wrote it down. "Right now, you are exactly eight weeks along," she smiled. "Now, I will be sending you for sonogram; you'll have to make an appointment at the window, but that office is in this building too. Recently added," Jannike chuckled. "And I will be writing you a prescription for Prenatal Vitamins," the woman made a note on the form she was filling out. "What are your symptoms like? Any concerns?"

"In the beginning, I didn't have anything besides the missed period. But around the 29th, I was getting tired, moody, and a bit nauseated. Even now the _morning sickness_ is coming on a bit more," Briana stated.

"Perfectly normal, dear. Every woman is different, as is the pregnancy. This one will be nothing like another in the future. Now, I have your family history, but not your fiance's. Would you mind telling me if there is anything in your medical history that may be a cause for concern to Briana's pregnancy?" Jannike asked.

"I was born two months early; forced induction by doctors because my mom wouldn't be able to carry me to term and me survive," Hector said. "Growing up I had a weaker immune system, trouble putting on weight and I didn't really hit a growth spurt until almost eighteen," he added.

"And you are…How old now?" Jannike questioned.

"I just turned nineteen in February," Hector enlightened.

"Now, you said your mother wouldn't have been able to carry you to term. Was there trouble conceiving?" Jannike wondered.

"Yes, ma'am. According to both of my parents…There was a terrible time conceiving me; it took a lot of tries and fertility treatments. Also, from what I was told; there were a lot of miscarriages before me too, all ending before my mom reached three months," Hector said.

"I suppose we might have to watch that. You know if it was something to do with your mother or father with the trouble in conception or why she had consecutive miscarriages, do you?" Jannike questioned softly. Hector shook his head. "Would it be possible for you to find out?"

"Unfortunately, no. Both…Of my parents passed away in April 2017," Hector sighed.

"I'm sorry that I brought up painful memories for you," Jannike bowed her head apologetically. Hector waved it off. "We will observe the pregnancy until after the twelve-week mark, after that; you should be safe from a miscarriage. And then we'll continue to keep an eye on anything that could point to early labor or complications that would require us to deliver early to prevent losing the child,"

"Is there anything I need to be careful of that would ensure there are no problems?" Briana asked.

"I don't have time to go through everything with you, but this pregnancy packet contains all the information I would tell you. Approved medications, weight-lifting limits and other things to avoid," Jannike handed over the packet to Hector. "I'd like to see you back in a month, alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Fredrikson," Briana nodded with a smile.

"Any other questions for me?" Jannike looked at them.

Briana cleared her throat a bit. "Is it…Still safe to have sex?" Hector's eyes widened and he face-palmed hard while Jannike laughed a bit.

"Of course, Briana. Try to avoid pressure on the belly, and if you feel any discomfort, pain, or start bleeding; stop and call right away. I've left you my cell phone for emergencies only," Jannike informed. Briana nodded, so did Hector as Jannike stood and shook their hands again, then gave Briana a piece of paper to provide the receptionist. After that, Jannike left the room. Briana got off the table and exited with Hector to the reception window to make the next appointment to see Dr. Fredrikson, and also the first ultrasound one too.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Haddock Household}**_

Pulling into the driveway, Briana and Hector spent the ride from the doctor office to the pharmacy, then grabbing some dinner, and finally back home discussing small details regarding their shotgun wedding. Briana had wanted to push it to November, but Hector informed Briana with the sheet of what week along Briana would be November 3, 2018; twenty-five and two days.

"You'll be showing by then for sure, babe. I know it would mean a lot to you for us to get married on our one year anniversary, but if we want to pull off getting married before anyone notices; we have to get hitched before you hit five minutes. According to that nurse who took me to the exam room, since I asked when you might start showing; she said that most first time mothers can begin to show between sixteen and twenty weeks," Hector informed.

"Well," Briana began looking at the calendar on her phone. "If we're looking to get married at town hall and playing off the drunk story; we'd have to do it on a weekday…How about October 12th? It's a Friday, and I'll be twenty-two weeks and one day?"

"That could work, and if anyone asks how you didn't know you were pregnant; you just didn't have any symptoms, and as for the period…Uh, I don't know…Say you were spotting and assumed it was your period?" Hector offered.

"We need to work on arrangements for living too, Hector. Unfortunately, you might have to tell the Drakes what's going on. You know they won't say anything, and wouldn't give you a hard time," Briana stated.

"Yeah, I'll say something tonight. Looks like they are all over anyway," Hector nodded as he shut the car off, then the two got out to enter the house.

 _ **{Inside The Home}**_

Briana headed right downstairs to lay down because the nausea was getting the better of her after the car ride home. Hector got inside the house and saw the Hell Drakes sitting around the living room. Hector took a deep breath, then walked into the living space.

"Hey, there ya are. How was the date?" Derek asked. Thank the Gods, Sylvia was over right now, and neither were any of the others. It was just the Drakes, and Xavier, but Hector didn't mind if he knew.

"It was alright; we just got fast food," Hector informed calmly.

"Okay, what's eating ya, boy?" Xavier was first to say, which caused a few others to blink. "Don't look at me like that; it's clear something is on his mind," How did Xavier pick up on it so fast? Suddenly, all eyes were on me, wondering if Xavier was right.

"Is…Something wrong, Hector?" Dimitri asked.

"I wouldn't so much call it wrong, but I do have a lot on my mind," Hector confirmed as he sat in his father's recliner chair. It didn't matter how many people might be over, nobody sat in that chair but Hector.

"Anything we might be able to help with?" Aaron offered.

"For those of you who live here, yes. The rest are okay," Hector stated. "Was wondering if you guys would be willing to do a room switch from this level to the basement to leave Bri and I the master and far room at the end of the hall?"

"Well, the master is already available, Hector; no uses it, or is allowed in except you," Jeremy reminded.

"Hector," Victor reached over and put a hand on Hector's shoulder, making the nineteen-year-old looked at the youngest of the Grimborn brothers. "First off, I'm sure Aaron and Sawyer wouldn't mind moving to the cellar to accommodate whatever it is you require that room for. Come now, tell us what's going on?"

"Briana is pregnant," Hector informed as they gasped in surprise. "Yes, the one thing my Godfather/Uncle said not to let happen, did. We found out last weekend on Friday the 29th of June,"

"So that's what the situation was all about that you wanted to handle when your commanding officer told you not to leave," Ethan remarked as Hector nodded.

"Briana missed her period on the 7th of June, and she thought, at first, that maybe her cycle was just changing a little. When it went on three weeks with her feeling moody, fatigued, and a bit nauseous she started to feel like it might be something else going on. Briana took the chance to tell me she was late that Friday, and we decided it would be best to take a home test before doing anything else. So I ran out to the store to get one for her," Hector explained. "It came up positive, and we decided to keep the baby since we've got the house and good jobs,"

"And nobody else knows about this, except you, her, and us now?" Ryder asked.

"My CO does, I told him after Briana, and I came upstairs," Hector admitted. "But no one else,"

"And the room switch is because Briana want to give the baby it's own room, right?" Sawyer inquired.

"Yeah. Us in the master, baby in the room right next to it," Hector nodded.

"Well, that's no problem, Hector. We don't mind switching rooms; you know we would never get in the way of you and your family," Aaron chuckled.

"You guys are family," Hector smiled a bit. "And while I've got you all here; there's something else you should know, well, maybe a couple things. First off, you can't tell the other friends, not even if you're dating them and especially not Glenn,"

"Afraid of him flipping out on you?" Kayne asked.

"My uncle is borderline crazy, I don't put it past him to try and kill me or cut my dick off," Hector muttered.

"You know they will find out eventually, lad," Dimitri reminded.

"Briana and I have a plan for that," Hector stated as Briana walked in and sat in Hector's lap, kissing his cheek.

"We're getting married, and telling them we found out suddenly AFTER the wedding," Briana smiled. "Hector proposed to me on the 29th," she giggled a bit.

"How did you find time to get a ring the same night you found out?" Derek questioned.

"The ring I asked with was my mother's. One more thing they left were their wedding rings, telling me to use them when I find the love of my life and ready to settle down with her," Hector said gently. "Our idea is to say that Briana and I went to a party in the city, got drunk and hitched by one of the people in my platoon who is a licensed minister. You know, for us to wake up and joke about the _fake_ ceremony, then the friend admitted he was a real officiant, so we were married the night before,"

"And then decide to just stay married since we already live together, and are quite happy that way. We'll give it a couple of days or something, then say to get Briana on my insurance; she had to get a physical done, and that's where we _learn_ she is pregnant and a few months along. Right now, Bri is two months, and we're gonna aim to get married as close to our one-year anniversary as possible, which in this case would be October 2018. Briana will be twenty-two weeks by then," Hector enlightened.

"So the plan is to pretend you didn't know, have a drunken wedding, then find out?" Xavier asked as Briana and Hector nodded. "Well, it's smart; I'll say that. But playing it off that you didn't know she was pregnant for almost five months is never going to fly. Briana has a very slim figure; she would show by four months, maybe a bit earlier, and just in May said she knew her cycle inside and out,"

"Nobody is gonna buy that Briana didn't know she was pregnant when a missed period would be the first indicator," Ethan added.

"Your plan does work, but I wouldn't hold off that wedding off until October. I'd do it, like, next month at the earliest before she hits twelve weeks," Jeremy offered.

"That's four weeks away," Briana said quickly.

"It's your choice, but we're just trying to help cover things up until you reveal them," Kayne informed.

"We could do something easy at Town Hall, babe; then throw a party for the reception and tell everyone a week or two later?" Hector suggested.

"Don't you need witnesses for that?" Briana mentioned.

"It's the same idea, baby girl. We get married at Town Hall and say it happened when we were drunk in the city," Hector stated.

"I suppose; you think it'll work. Everyone is gonna be pissed we got married without them," Briana mumbled.

"Then how about you two do a real wedding, with everyone, after the baby is born? You can plan it all through the pregnancy, then after the little one is out; have the wedding a few months later with everything you want and everyone can enjoy the moment?" Derek offered.

"Huh, that could work. What do you think, babe?" Briana looked at Hector.

"It's okay with me. Baby is due for V-Day next year, we got more than enough time to plan something," Hector shrugged.

"No shit, the kid is due for Valentines Day?" Aaron asked as the two lovers nodded.

"I guess it just depends on when you want the real wedding," Hector looked at Briana now.

"How about on our anniversary, November 3rd? In 2019, it falls on a Sunday. It'd be two years together at that point," Briana said after looking at her phone's calendar.

"Works for me. When do you wanna do the first wedding at Town Hall? If I'm not mistaken, August 3rd is a Friday, which would be a day we had to do it on because that's when the place would be open until 4 pm," Hector remarked.

"I'm okay with it," Briana nodded.

"And if anyone asks how you missed your period for three months, we can say that you started on birth control and it messed with your cycle, then when we went to put you on my insurance through the military; you got a complete physical and learned you were pregnant," Hector said.

"Definitely believable," Dimitri smiled.

"Well, I guess we have everything covered then. I don't think Glenn will be too upset that I'm pregnant, and got knocked up before the marriage, but at least we'd be married regardless. You might not get out of the scolding, but it will save your life and dick," Briana giggled.

"One can hope," Hector sighed, then Briana kissed him. "We better get started on finding out what we need for this Town Hall ceremony," he added. Briana nodded as Hector grabbed his laptop to begin researching what they would need to get hitched on one month.


	7. Hitched

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

7\. Hitched

 _=Normal POV=_

 _ **=July 13, 2018=**_

 _ **{Baby's First Imaging-3:10 pm}**_

Briana was eight weeks and six days along, tomorrow she would be nine and that was exciting for the expecting parents. Today, Briana had an appointment for her first sonogram, and unfortunately, she and Hector had to duck out of the things they were doing to make the scheduled time. Thankfully, Hector wasn't missing much at the academy by leaving early, and he only had four months left. The training wasn't all that different from what he learned in the Marines for Military Police. Hector wasn't going out to be anything significant; just a cop who answered urgent calls or did routine traffic patrols and stops. Briana was doing well at her job, but being pregnant now; she was limited to office work as the doctor didn't advise she try to clean kennels or go on rescues. At the Haddock Household; preparations had begun to move people around. The Hell Drakes and Hector worked on cleaning out the storage room next to Hector's because that is where all of them were moving to. Except for Jeremy; he was now transferring over to live with Ethan, Victor, Harper, Ryder, and Derek. It had been Dimitri's idea that he, Kayne, Aaron, and Sawyer settle in the basement to give Hector and Briana the upstairs as their space with the baby.

Hector's music things were moving upstairs into the space Kayne, and Dimitri had been using. The small living room set in Hector's room would be staying to give the guys a bit of a hangout area. The remaining four Hell Drakes that were living with Hector began renovating the storage room that led outside to Toothless's cat house. The four of them were going to share it and keep Hector's old bedroom as a place to relax as if it were a downstairs apartment since it did have laundry, a microwave, a sink, as well a fridge and freezer combination. The only thing that wasn't down there was a stove. Hector and Briana were taking the master bedroom, and the nursery would be Aaron and Sawyer's old room. Everything was in motion to prepare for the new arrival in 2019. It helped that all the Hell Drakes were helping out during the day while Hector was training to become a police officer of Berk and Briana worked. Stephen and Valarie's things were being moved by Hector with very little help, and the furniture was getting put in the back of the storage room where it wouldn't interfere with the sleeping quarters for Dimitri, Aaron, Sawyer, and Kayne. Nobody asked what all the moving was about, but they did become curious why there was such a sudden change in sleeping arrangements.

Thus far, it had only been eight days since the Drakes learned about Briana being pregnant, and a lot of progress had been made in moving things around. Hector and Briana were in the master room with all of their items. Dimitri and Kayne were sharing Hector's old place to open up their old space for Hector's music belongings, and his desktop computer too since he did a lot of his song related aspects with it. Hector did sound-proof it once it was empty before moving everything in. The storage room as coming along, putting up temporary walls with doors to separate out four room big enough to hold a bed, nightstand, and dresser within. When that was done, the rest of the move would be relatively easy. Thankfully, there was still thirty-one weeks until Baby Haddock made his or her appearance. Hector and Briana spent most of this past week also preparing for their Town Hall wedding ceremony. Everything needed to perform this was accessible and very low cost to do. It seemed all they had to do was apply for a marriage license, pay a fee for it and then within twenty-four hours later; they could return to Berkian Hall, Berk's Town Hall and get married. It would be in one of the smaller courtrooms by a judge, pay another small charge for the service and be legally married by the end of the day.

At the moment, Hector and Briana had just pulled into the Baby's First Imaging parking lot at 3:07 pm then shut the car off and headed into the small building. Briana went right to reception window with a smile.

"Hello," the woman greeted.

"Hi, I'm Briana Grayson, and I have an appointment for 3:10 for an ultrasound?" Briana said.

"Yes, I have you right here. As this is your first appointment here; we have a few things for you to fill out for our records. Do you have your insurance cards and license or ID for me to scan to your profile?" the woman smiled. Briana fished both items out of her purse and handed them through to the receptionist. Afterward, the female gave them back along with the clipboard and forms for her sign and input information. Briana and Hector went to sit down and wait to be called.

While Briana was filling things out, Hector leaned over and kissed her cheek as Briana blushed a bit. "Are we still going to Town Hall for the 3rd?" Briana asked.

"Unless you back out?" Hector chuckled.

"No way. I think it'll be nice to become Mrs. Hector Haddock," Briana giggled some.

"Then yes, we're still going for August 3rd. I figure we can go on the 1st to apply for the license, then go back that Friday to go the ceremony. All we need is the rings, the permit, money for the service, and two witnesses. One for each of us," Hector reminded.

"Well, we can't ask our friends," Briana mentioned.

"You could ask Sylvia. All the Drakes know, and as I've found out now; Sylvia is a Hell Drake, she is aware of our plan and sworn to gang secrecy. It means that what was said among the Drakes, stays among us and she can't say anything to anyone not involved," Hector suggested.

"Who are you asking?" Briana wondered.

"I don't know. I considered asking Derek or Ethan; if not for them I wouldn't be where I am today," Hector looked up a bit. "Meeting them in Detention at Archian high in 2015, it was one of the best days of my life to finally make friends who understand what it was like to not be accepted," Hector closed his eyes as Briana put her hand on Hector's. "Just not sure who I'd pick. I met them both at the same time,"

"I don't think it will cause a fight no matter who you pick, babe," Briana reminded.

"Well, Derek was always the one picking me up to bring me to the hangout and making sure I got home too," Hector reasoned with himself. "I'll ask him when we get home," Hector smiled. Briana kissed Hector's cheek, then got back to filling out the forms.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Sonogram Room #3**_

At 3:18 pm, Briana was called to the back and Hector went with her. Moments following that, the two expectant parents were placed in the room with the doctor.

"Hello, I'm your ultrasound technician today; Barbara Kelly," the woman, Barbara smiled.

"Hi. I'm Briana Grayson, and this is my fiance, Hector Haddock," Briana introduced as they both shook Barbara's hand while Briana laid back on the table and Barbara turned on the machine.

"Haddock…Haddock. I know that name from somewhere…" Barbara washed her hands, then dried them while taking her seat. Her face lit up. "Stephen and Valarie Haddock's son! Oh, I remember you. As soon as your parents found out they were having a boy, they named you right here in the office. Your mother was in this building every couple of weeks to watch the pregnancy," Barbara beamed.

Hector smiled, then sighed when Barbara had turned her head to the screen to set it up for the sonogram. Briana frowned a little; she knew it was still hard for Hector to hear things about his parents, people who knew him because of them. Briana held his hand as Hector leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you," Hector told his fiancee.

"I love you too," Briana replied. Barbara shook the tube of gel, then lifted Briana's shirt up and squirted some in place. "Oh, that's a bit cold,"

"Sorry, dear. We're working on getting new gel warmers," Barbara said whole getting the Doppler ready and moving the gel around to get into the right position for a good photo. There was nothing for a few moments, then something was seen on screen as Hector felt Briana's hand tighten around his and he smiled. "And there the baby is. Very small, of course, and just beginning to grow arms and legs,"

"Oh, Hector look! It's our baby," Briana began to tear up at the sight.

"I know," Hector kissed her forehead.

"This flicker here is the heartbeat," Barbara turned a knob to let them listen. Hearing the heartbeat, the tears that formed in Briana's eyes started to slip down. "And perfect; one hundred and twenty beats per minute. And everything else is right where I should be. Placement good, measuring perfect for the information we received from Dr. Fredrikson. You are nine weeks tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Hector answered since his fiancee was just zoned in on the screen. "When can we find out the gender?"

"Between eighteen and twenty weeks," Barbara informed as Hector nodded in understanding. The remainder of the appointment was taking some screenshots, even a 4D one since the baby was in a good spot. Afterward, the machine was turned off, and Briana cleaned off her belly while Barbara handed Hector the pictures she printed from this sonogram. Briana and Hector left, getting into the car and both just admiring the photos. In a few more weeks, Briana would be three months pregnant, and they would be married!

 **. . .**

 _ **=August 3, 2018=**_

 _ **{Berk Town Hall-4:45 pm}**_

It had been the last slot they could get into, but Hector and Briana were in the courthouse, next to be hitched by the officiant. Briana had Sylvia as a Maid of Honor, and Hector had Derek as his Best Man. Briana wore a simple sleeveless, knee-length white dress and white sandal heels. Briana's hair was braided with the rose design that Hector had done once for her. Hector black dress pants, shoes, and a white button-down shirt. Nothing fancy as they were saving that for the big wedding after the baby was born.

"This is the last one, sir," a man handed another folder to the officiant.

"Briana Grayson and Hector Haddock," the judge called as Hector stood and helped Briana up. Sylvia and Derek followed behind and placed themselves in their respected spots near the Bride and Groom. "Do you have anything specific you wanted me to use or should I go with the standard?" the judge inquired.

"Standard is fine, sir," Briana replied.

"Very well. Please join hands," the man smiled, motioning for them to go ahead. Briana handed her small bouquet to Sylvia and placed her hands in Hector's awaiting ones. "First, a charge to the couple. Seeing that no moment is without meaning, we ask that you take this marriage as a beginning of your lives together. Today signifies the creation of a new home and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each other's love and friendship. May you be overjoyed by the promises you are about to make and the life together you will create." The man begins.

Briana and Hector continued to stare into one another's eyes lovingly as someone was moving around to different spots to take pictures. The Hell Drakes and even Hector were seated on the benches to watch the moment. "Remember that in every marriage, there are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a journey – a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication, and faith you share in one another. You are mature enough to know the difference between dreams and realities. You have youth and hope. You also know that good times are sweeter when shared and that difficult times are less harsh when borne by two. Continue to work to build a foundation that will support the lasting relationship that is marriage." The judge went on.

"May the promises you make to one another today, be lived out to the end of your lives. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all begins. Hector and Briana, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?" the judge paused to look at them.

"We do," Hector and Briana responded together.

"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?" the judge asked.

"We will," Briana and Hector replied lovingly, but their eyes never left one another.

"Hector, please repeat after me," the judge said as Hector prepared to repeat the lines, then the judge began.

"I, Hector, take you Briana, to be my lawful wedded wife. I give to you in the presence of Odin and these witnesses. My promise to stay by your side in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow. As well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation. Comfort you in times of distress. Encourage you to achieve all of your goals. Laugh with you, and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live,"

"Now, you Miss. Grayson? Repeat after me," the judge invited and began once more.

"I, Briana, take you, Hector, to be my lawful wedded husband. I give to you in the presence of Odin and these witnesses. My promise to stay by your side in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow. As well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation. Comfort you in times of distress. Encourage you to achieve all of your goals. Laugh with you, and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Briana recited.

"Hector and Briana as you hold hands, may you see the gift that they are to you." The judge informed while Briana and Hector intertwined their fingers, smiling softly at one another. "These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will countless times wipe tears of joy and sorrow from your eyes. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one as you overcome adversity. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future," there was a pause. "May we have the rings, please?"

Derek reached into his shirt pocket and pulled the bands out that once belonged to and worn by Stephen and Valarie Haddock, and now passed down to Hector to use with the woman he was binding his life to. Derek handed thinner ring to Hector, then passed the thick one to Sylvia, who gave it to Briana.

"Having this love in your hearts, you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings. From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings that you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words that you speak today. May these rings be from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolize, be your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be constant reminders of these glad promises you are making today. Hector, will you place the band on Briana's finger while repeating after me?" the judge looked at him.

Hector nodded as the officiant said the words, then Hector took a breath. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," he said, sliding the ring on Briana's finger.

"And you, Miss. Grayson?" the judge motioned.

Briana smiled and took Hector's hand, preparing to slide the band in place. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," she slid it in on him.

"Today you have pledged yourselves to a lifetime of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, we hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for one another, entirely and forever. Briana and Hector, from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in passion and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find in this world," the judge smiled.

It was almost the end now, they were moments away from being married. "Having pledged their fidelity to one another; to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of Arc Island, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the judge announced. Hector wrapped an arm around Briana's waist, drawing her against his figure, then leaning in and placing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Derek, Sylvia, and the Hell Drakes began clapping. Ethan took charge of making sure the camera had been going for the entire ceremony. The kiss ended as the two smiled at one another. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Hector and Briana Haddock!"

Hector and Briana kissed once more; the day had been perfect tonight would be even better when they celebrated the fact that they just got hitched.


	8. Should Be Interesting

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

8\. Should Be Interesting

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **=September 16, 2018=**_

 _ **{Neighborhood Cud-De-Sac}**_

It would be our last block party of 2018 since it was becoming Fall soon and would be too cold to host parties outside. For now, though; it was still warm enough to enjoy the weather as long as everyone was inside before 6 pm when the temperature began to drop before forty degrees. Hector and I loved being married, but to keep the suspicion off us that something was going on, we wore our rings around our necks and tucked into our shirts where no one could see them. The room switching was finally done. However, in a turn of events; Dimitri, Aaron, Kayne, and Sawyer ended up moving out a two weeks ago. It was a bit shocking, but they explained that with Hector and I married now and about to welcome a new baby in five months; it would be best for them to leave so we could have our family. Hector was sad to see them go, but they surprised their youngest member by revealing that they moved into my Mima and Papi's home. Now, I know that sounds weird, but my grandparents ended up needed to move to the USA to help out my aunt, who was just diagnosed with stage three breast cancer. My uncle worked a lot, and my cousins were becoming too much for auntie to handle. I did tell my grandparents about being married and having a baby. I had Hector burn them a copy of the video and all the picture to keep as memories.

My grandparents left all their furniture at the house, and only took clothes, pictures, and trinkets they didn't want to leave behind. The rest was left to the Drakes, well, the four living there. I made them swear on their lives not to mess anything up in that house, or I would kill them. The Drakes gave me their word to treat it with respect and maintain everything. I believed them, so now it's just Toothless, Sava, Hector and I in his parent's house. For the time being, Hector and I would be leaving the basement alone until we thought of something else to with it since we were upstairs, so was Hector's music things too. Hector had begun work on the nursery, but we wouldn't paint until we knew the gender of the baby. As for furniture pieces, they were neutral colors. Hector was able to find his old crib and changing table in the storage room and fix it up to be usable for the newest addition. Thankfully, we had a tall four drawer dresser that had belonged to Hector's mother; that was going to become the baby's. I was starting to show finally, but I wore baggier sweaters to hide it. Hector and I still haven't told anyone, but we knew that we needed to. I suggested tonight, but as it turns out; Glenn won't be here since he had to go to the Kingdom of Denmark for something and would be gone a month or two; he said he wasn't sure.

The time was closing in on 4:45 pm as all of us were outside and preparing the grill to do chicken, cheeseburgers, and hot dogs. The ribs had been cooking for about forty-five minutes already, so they were close to being done. The Hell Drakes actually weren't here at the moment, and that included Hector. They went to handle some business but would be back soon. I knew Hector still took part in hand-offs, but I knew he was careful and wasn't smoking, drinking, or doing drugs.

"You don't like that he still does it?" Alyssa asked as I quickly looked at her.

"I'm not fond of it, no. I thought Hector might have given all that up when joined the Marine Guard," I sighed some.

"Why would you ever believe that?" TJ asked curiously.

"Hector said he would always be a Hell Drake, that makes him part of the gang and he'll do with them to do things if he's not at the academy or warrior training," Sylvia informed.

"But at least Briana can take comfort in knowing that Hector isn't going to the old things he did," Harper said softly. I smiled at that; it was true. I knew Hector wouldn't risk failing a drug test since they happened every training session he had for the Marines.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

5 pm rolled around at the Drakes returned to the neighborhood. Everyone arrived in a truck or car, but Hector came through on his bike and parked it next to Briana's car. Hector pulled his helmet off of a walked to where Briana was; he kissed her deeply.

"Hey, beautiful," Hector greeted. "How are you?"

"Bit tired. How about you?" Briana replied.

"I'm great. How's the little one?" Hector whispered.

"Moving around," Briana smiled.

"Hope I can feel it later," Hector kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back, big brother," Harper hugged Derek, then Sylvia got a hug and light kiss on the lip from Derek.

"How did it go?" Sylvia inquired.

"No problems," Victor chuckled.

"Pretty sure that's because nobody is gonna dare fuck with us when Hector is around," Ethan laughed.

"I wouldn't mess with the man who publically beat Rex Santiago's ass and called in a police raid either," Jeremy remarked as Hector snickered a bit; he had to admit, it was awesome to be him.

"For Thor's sake, Hector sits down in a chair with his left leg up, and everyone knows he's got a gun hidden in there," Sawyer reminded.

"Hey, we all play a part in the business. Hector's is watching intently and making one hell of an impression," Dimitri said. Hector just shrugged and crossed his arms over one another.

"I'm not me for no reason," Hector responded.

"So true," Alyssa rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

"Well, let's get this party goi-," Shane began, but suddenly there were other motorcycles heard coming into the neighborhood, and someone was seen running towards them with a group of three or four trailing behind.

"Marcus?" Hector whispered as it looked exactly like the man. A minute later, Hector got a good look at him when he was closer and was sure of it. Marcus was running from these people, and he was hurt. Hector could tell by how slow the running was, and the fact Marcus was holding his upper right side. Marcus tripped and hit the ground one of the males pulled a long dagger to stab him. Hector didn't have time to get over there. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Marcus! Ground front and round-house" Hector yelled.

Marcus rolled onto his back and kicked upward, hitting one of the guys in the balls, then he turned and side-kicked the second person in the back of the knee to make him drop. Marcus was able to get to his hands and knees, then push up to start running again. "Thanks for the save, Haddock!" Marcus called as he got closer. Hector saw someone else pull a gun out. Hector grabbed one of the folding chairs.

"Knight hit the deck!" Marcus instantly threw himself forward on the ground and covered his head as Hector got in front of him when the bullet collided with the chair. Hector chucked the chair like a frisbee and hit two of the people, then he turned and offered his hand "You alright?" Marcus put a hand in Hector's, who pulled him up.

"I-I might have gotten involved…where I shouldn't have," Marcus coughed.

"I asked if you were okay, idiot," Hector grumbled. Marcus nodded once, then saw the others coming close. "That's…an enemy gang to the Hell Drakes," he noticed right away. "What the fuck did you get yourself into dumbass!?"

"Can we maybe talk about this after they stop trying to kill me?!" Marcus panted.

"Can you fight or are you injured?" Hector asked after counting six coming at them.

"I can fight, but not alone," Marcus assured. Hector smirked putting up his hand, Marcus connected his to Hector's.

"Then I've got your back," Hector told him. Seconds later, Hector and Marcus teamed up against the remaining six gang members; helping one another out and making sure the other person didn't get hurt. The last person seemed to be leading the group.

"Hook-Slam?" Marcus asked.

"You know it," Hector nodded. Marcus crouched to hooked the back of the man's leg and pulled it out, while he was falling, Hector grabbed the guy's throat and slammed him to the ground hard as both backed up with a grin and high-fived one another.

"This isn't over, boy," the man forced himself to get up panting.

"Where have I heard that before? Oh, right. From the last idiot who thought he could take me," Hector rolled his eyes. This enemy gang's members were up and pulled their guns or weapons.

"And now what are you going to do, kid? You got nothing except-," the man started.

"Except my gang," Hector smirked as the Hell Drakes pulled their guns out and stood in a line behind Hector while he pulled a gun from behind him and aimed at the others, who were nervous. Hector moved Marcus behind him. "Perhaps you don't remember who I am or what happened last November to one Rex Santiago. I beat his fucking ass, and I'll do the same to you. Here's how this is going to go; you're gonna leave my friend Marcus here alone because he's under the Hell Drake's protection, or you'll have a bad time. You're on currently on Hell Drake territory and dealing with Arc Island Military Police and Marine Guard,"

"Hector Haddock?" the man asked.

"See, I knew you were smart. So, do we have a problem?" Hector asked.

"Nope! No. No problem at all, Hector. We didn't know he was one of yours. We'll, uh, just call this square and be done with it," the man leading put his hands up and slowly backed up.

"Good choice. Get the fuck," Hector ordered. The group quickly packed up and bolted out of the neighborhood. Hector lowered his gun and faced the Drakes. "Thanks, guys," he smiled.

"You know we got your back, Hector," Aaron chuckled. Hector grabbed the chair that he'd thrown earlier and set it back up as he grabbed Marcus by the arm and forced him to sit down.

"Thank you for saving me. I kind of figured it'd be the last thing you'd ever do given our past," Marcus sighed looking down.

"That doesn't matter, at least not anymore," Hector said as Marcus looked at him quickly. "You piss me off to no end because you've done nothing but give me a hard time for years and I have no idea why. I've never done anything to you. Alright? I don't know what's going on in your life that makes you think you have the right to go make someone else's life miserable, but all that aside; we're on the same side here. Okay? Since January 2018, we got put on a team together. I said it back at the end of June, with all these people as witnesses that regardless of our past; I would have your back. I proved that tonight,"

"But why?" Marcus asked.

"We're teammates, Marcus. And personal feelings aside; I will have your back. Marines do the right thing, the right way, for the right reasons," Hector reminded. "Now, you're going to tell me what the hell all this was about,"

"Well, my home life sucks. My mom is cheating on my dad, and he doesn't give a shit, but they won't divorce because of politics or whatever. And my dad literally has no time for me. You're right; I have no right to make other people miserable just because I am. Anyway, I got involved with that by accident. You know, wrong place at the wrong time type of deal. I tried a couple things, but didn't like it and decided to stop. I got clean but forgot to pay them what I owed before I joined the Guard. When I came back, I tried to pay up, but they said it was past due and since I was basically a cop now; they couldn't take the chance of me ratting them out. I've been hiding out from them since until tonight when they caught me leaving my girlfriend's house. I got a beat down first, then managed to get away and ended up here. I don't know why; just happened,"

"Tch. You are damn lucky I have the standing of being a crazy, scary mother fucker in the gang community that nobody wants to mess with, or they might still be coming after you when I'm not around," Hector stated.

"So you're still in a gang, and everything you said was just a cover-up?" Marcus asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, basically. The Hell Drakes who you see with me now is my gang, what you heard about me rolling on them was only half right. I gave the cops the name of an enemy group that I wanted revenge on for messing with my guys. Everything else about getting addicted and going to juvie actually happened," Hector shrugged.

"How did you get into the military if-," Marcus began.

"Don't get it twisted. I'm clean now, but I'm still a Hell Drake and run deals and hand-offs with them. You say anything to anyone, and I will kill you," Hector warned.

"My lips are sealed," Marcus assured.

"Good," Hector retorted then sighed. "Well, you're safe now. Nobody is gonna give you a hard time knowing you're protected by the Hell Drakes,"

"Thanks. You think maybe we can…start over? Be friends?" Marcus stood up.

"Not gonna lie to you. Your seven years of bullying before I joined the Drakes made me want to commit suicide when I was sixteen," Hector admitted.

"Hector, I'm sorry about all that. If I could…take it all back; you know I would. I just got caught up in having people think I was cool. I never realized how much I was hurting others," Marcus informed.

"And I got caught up in showing everyone not to push someone too far, but I didn't go around making other people feel so low that they wanted to kill themselves to get away from it all. But, at some point; I found happiness and acceptance through these people with me now. I had a change of heart and use my strength and reputation to protect the people I care about. Always cherish those you love, and do whatever you can to make sure they are safe," Hector said. Marcus cast his eyes down. "However, as for what you said about possibly being friends," Hector put his hand out to Marcus as the man stared in surprise. "I'm not one to hold a grudge, so consider our past squashed. You get one chance with me; mess it up, and I will fucking destroy you,"

Marcus shook Hector's hand with a smile, and nod. "Thank you; I could probably learn a lot from you,"

"Well, since you're here; feel like joining the block party?" Hector asked.

"That would be really cool," Marcus replied.

"Welcome to the fun," Hector grinned going into a cooler and tossing Marcus a soda.

 **. . .**

 _ **{9:35 pm}**_

"Yo, Marcus! You staying overnight? The last bus to the city leaves at 2150!" Hector called to Marcus.

"Ah, shit. I forgot about that. Yeah, I gotta get going. Mind if I use your bathroom beforehand?" Marcus asked.

"Side door, kitchen, and in the hallway between the dining room and living room!" Hector told him. Marcus headed inside and went to the corridor, then checked the room at the end to see that it was a nursery. Marcus quickly backed out and closed the door and found the bathroom to be on the right wall of the hall. Marcus used it, then got back outside within in six minutes. "You find it okay?" Hector asked as the music had been turned off and people were starting to pack up to get home.

"Yeah. I, uh, accidentally went into the baby's room first. I'm sorry if I ended up waking it," Marcus admitted. The area went silent after he said it. The friends all looking at Hector and Briana, whose eyes had widened quickly.

"BABY?!" Alyssa, Flynn, Harper, Shane, TJ, Rylee, Cassandra, and Thaxter exclaimed.

"Fuck," Hector mumbled.

"Did I…Say something I wasn't supposed to?" Marcus asked.

"You're…Fine. You didn't know; I'll fill you in later," Hector told him. Marcus nodded as the two connected hands, then Marcus headed down the street to the bus stop.

"Start. Talking. What baby?" Alyssa demanded. Briana sighed a bit.

"The one I'm I'm currently carrying…" Briana admitted. A group gasp filled the cul-de-sac.

"Look. It was an accident with a broken condom towards the end of May. Briana is pregnant," Hector informed.

"Your Godfather is going to murder you in cold blood," Thaxter stated.

"Why do you think we've been hiding it for so long?" Hector muttered.

"I'm eighteen weeks and three days along. Glenn is gone for a month or two, and I won't be able to hide it by the time he returns. We're…already dreading him finding out," Briana said as she held Hector's hand.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Harper asked.

"Hector and I were ashamed that we convinced everyone and ourselves that this wouldn't happen because we were careful about it, and then the same month Hector comes home from training; I end up pregnant…It was just a huge mix of emotions," Briana began to explain.

"And we weren't sure if the baby would make it; we're still on the fence about it because my parents had a hard time conceiving me, and holding the pregnancy to term. As it was; I was forced to be born two months early," Hector continued. "We didn't want to say anything, work everyone up, for something to end up happening, and it was all for nothing,"

"I suppose that's understandable," Cassandra said softly.

"But everything is okay right now?" Rylee pushed.

"We're just taking it one day at a time. And please, don't say anything to Glenn; we want to be the ones to tell him. And pray to Odin he doesn't kill me," Hector sighed.

"Well, no more secrets! We're friends; you shouldn't have to be afraid to tell us anything. We won't judge," Alyssa reminded.

"So anything else we should know?" Shane urged.

"Well; there is one thing…" Hector began.

"Hector and I are married," Briana smiled as their mouths dropped open. Hector chuckled a bit knowing that this should definitely be interesting to explain.


	9. We're Having A?

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

9\. We're Having A…?

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **=November 22, 2018=**_

 _ **{Hector's House}**_

Together wise, Briana and I have officially been together for one year as of November 3rd. Briana was twenty-five weeks and two days along at that point. We spent our anniversary by working on the nursery since we finally knew what we were having. I did all the painting and little drawings for our design idea, then Briana and I carefully put everything in place. And when I saw us, what it means is I really called over a couple of the Drakes to help me move the furniture, then Briana and I put all the clothes away. The nursery was finally done, and now all we needed was the baby to arrive. However, there was still two months to go until that day. I personally had to admit that it was strange having Marcus in my life as a fellow warrior in the Marines, and also as a friend. I never thought I would live to see that day that I could consider Marcus like that. I guess, though, that Marcus only did what he did to others because he hated his home life and people thought he was cool, so that was a nice feeling for him to be wanted and noticed even if it meant hurting others. I suppose I couldn't entirely disagree; all Marcus's bullying to me turned me into a cold-hearted asshole who gave people an attitude and beat up anyone who gave me a hard time. I like being that way because nobody messed with me, but at some point, I had a change of heart and back in September; it looked like I had the chance to teach Marcus that same lesson.

Glenn is still away doing whatever it is that he went to the Kingdom of Demark for. I was actually hoping that my uncle would have returned by now because when he finally did; there would be no hiding that Briana is pregnant. Briana entirely popped as it were when she was twenty-three weeks in October, and now, not even baggy clothes could hide it. All our friends were enjoying their lives and relationships; I was confident that Harper and Flynn would be moving out of their houses soon and getting an apartment. I had a feeling that a lot of the couples would be venturing out to start their own lives. Thaxter and Alyssa, as well Ethan and Rylee had been dating for almost a year come December. TJ and Alexia would make that mark in March 2019, but I assumed those two wouldn't be making any fast decisions since Alexia was still in High School. Shane and Cassandra would reach one-year in February, right around the time Briana and I would be having our baby. Derek and Sylva were doing well too, and if I had to take a guess, Derek would stay at the house he was in, and Sylvia would just move in with him. I loved that everyone was happy, safe and that there was peace. The feeling was…comforting.

Today, it's Thanksgiving. Briana and I knew the gender of our baby but hadn't told anyone yet. As everyone was getting together for the holiday; we planned to reveal it after eating. Everyone was coming over in fifteen minutes for a 5:30 pm dinner. It was only 4:45 pm right now, and I managed to get Marcus and his girlfriend to come since Marcus expressed that he really didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with his family. Well, some people were already here. The Hell Drakes, Alyssa, Flynn, Harper, Rylee, TJ, Shane, Cassandra, and Thaxter. Sylvia was on her way, so was Marcus and his girl. It didn't appear Glenn would be coming, and he hasn't answered any calls or texts. I was kind of upset about that, I liked have Glenn around during the holidays since my parents weren't with me. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts as went to it and saw Sylvia, then behind her was Marcus and his lover.

"Happy Thanksgiving, come on in," I greeted. Sylvia, Marcus and his girlfriend. Sylvia went right to Derek and said hi to everyone.

"Hector, this is my girlfriend, Lily," Marcus introduced. I shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lily. I'm Hector Haddock," I replied.

"Marcus has told me so much about you, Hector. And thank you for helping him back in September. I know he wasn't always good to you in High School," Lily informed.

"Well, we're past all that. Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner should be done soon," I smiled while closing the door and leading them into the living room. "Everyone, this is Marcus's girlfriend, Lily," I announced. Lily went to sit down, but Marcus stayed next to me and looking at Marcus's face; I knew something was bothering him. "Something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing I want to say in front of everyone," Marcus sighed. I put his arm around Marcus's shoulders, then led him into the music room, closing the door behind me.

"It's sound-proof. What's going on? I know that voice; it's the tone of someone who is thoroughly depressed," I stated.

"I just don't know if I can deal with it anymore, Hector. Dad didn't get re-elected as Mayor, Mom walked out on both of us. Dad has been drinking, ignoring me more than ever. All the people I thought were my friends stopped hanging out with me learning I'm no longer the Mayor's son. It feels like everything is coming down at once, and I don't know how to cope anymore. I've been feeling really low and having suicidal thoughts…I almost cut myself yesterday," Marcus admitted.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Marcus. I've been down that road, being depressed and wanting to die because of everything going on," I said.

"How did you stop feeling it?" Marcus asked.

"I don't. I still suffer from it, just not as bad because I decided to stop hiding how I felt and let the people who care help me," I enlightened.

"I don't want to be judged…I know I hang with you and the others, but I know they don't really like me because of everything I did to you," Marcus mumbled.

"That doesn't matter. If you're okay with me, you're good with them," I assured. "And regardless of you having those thoughts, and almost harming yourself; you didn't commit suicide, and you're opening up to me about it. Talking always helps, but the worst thing you can do is bottle it," I informed.

"That's all I've done," Marcus closed his eyes.

"But the fact you said something to me at all about not wanting to say anything in front of them means that you're figuratively crying out for help. You've wanted it for a while because of everything, but you have been too afraid to admit you're depressed and hurting. You feel alone and haven't said anything because you wanted someone to notice; a way for you to see if anyone really cares. Telling me that you feel the way you do right now let me know you're nearing your breaking point," I told him.

"It just doesn't feel like it's worth it anymore," Marcus said.

"It will always be worth it, Marcus. Killing yourself isn't going to do anything but pass it to the next person. I don't think your parents would like you dead regardless of what's going on. Your girlfriend wouldn't. Hell, neither would I. You're my friend, and it would bother me to lose that. Everyone involved would be upset, and continually ask themselves why it happened, what led you to it. People who ask if it something they did, start blaming themselves. The hurt doesn't go away when you die; it just moves on to someone else. You have to let people in, Marcus. You have to show them you're hurting, let them help. It does get better, but only if you hold on and understand that you're not alone. Come with me; I'm going to show you what I mean," I stated. Marcus nodded as I opened the door and he followed me out into the living room.

"Why are we out here…?" Marcus asked.

"Proving a point. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret; I have Bipolar Depression," the room went quiet. "As you can see, the entire room went quiet because, until today, nobody knew about it. I have up days where I'm happy as can be, full of energy, cleaning, laughing, cracking jokes, but then I have days that are the complete opposite. The worst part about having this is that these episodes, we'll call them, can literally last days or months. Wanna know how long I've had it for?"

"How long?" Marcus asked.

"Since I was thirteen after this happened," I informed while showing him the fake leg. "Dirt biking accident because I know you weren't aware of how it happened. However, knowing me for as long as you have; could you tell I have depression? And also, think about all the reactions in here when I said it. Nobody knew, and nobody would have guessed it. The only three people who did know is Glenn and my parents, but not even they knew until I was seventeen after I got out of juvie and the officer told my parents about it. While everyone here remembers me how I was when my parents died; it was a lot more than morning, and I was in a low period for a long time. It seemed every time I turned around; something else was going wrong. I couldn't catch a break, and I wanted to kill myself just to make it stop. Nobody knew how close I was to hitting my breaking point until the day I found my parents had been murdered,"

"How did they know something was wrong? Because I stopped caring about hiding it just long enough for them to see it. I'm not six feet under right now because that woman over there," I pointed to Briana now, "realized that if I left this house wasted and that upset; I would commit suicide. She made me understand that the pain doesn't stop when you're dead; it just goes to the next person or people who care about you. Nobody else knew what I would do if I left, but she did, and she stopped it. The point is, Marcus; I've been where you are. I've felt it, I've lived it, and I survived it because one person decided literally smack some sense into me. I'm not kidding; she actually hit me when I said I would rather be dead than keep living with a target on my back. Briana told me to find just one reason to keep fighting for my life, and I did; it's for them. And now I'm going to do for you what she did for me,"

Marcus stepped back. "Please don't hit me,"

"I'm not going to hit you. We both know you can't take an ass beating from me. No, I'm telling you not to give up because it does get better. Find one reason to keep holding on and fighting. Life isn't supposed to be easy; if it were, everyone would be happier. We're supposed to get knocked down a few times; fall and feel like we can't go on. Want to know why?" I remarked.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"Because when you hit rock bottom, there's only one way out," I smiled and pointed up. "By going up. You don't have to be strong, Marcus. You just have to know when to ask for it, and it will come in the most unexpected ways. Tell me something, had I not noticed something was bothering you; what would you have done tonight?"

"Probably hurt or kill myself," Marcus admitted.

"But I did notice, and you realize now that people care and killing or hurting yourself won't do anything. Right?" Marcus nodded. "You feel that sense of comfort around you being in this room with everyone knowing you're having a hard time. That just one person stepped in, and you feel better with not wanting to end your life?" he nodded again. "There's that strength I was talking about; comes from people in your life who care and want to help; you don't have to be afraid to show people how you feel. So trust those people and let them help. And fuck everyone else trying to hold you back or down," I chuckled.

"I'd love to know how it is that you of all people ended up being the best friend I could ever ask or hope for," Marcus laughed a bit.

"I'm pretty good at what I do. Also, I firmly believe in the saying; **Everything that happens-happens for a reason** and **Everything always works out exactly as it's meant to** ," I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting shake. "You're gonna be fine; you're with a good crowd who will have your back and won't let you fall. We'll even pick up ya if you do,"

"I would hug you, but I feel like that's not your style," Marcus said.

"I feel like it's not yours! Me, though, I don't care. You can ask Briana, I'm a cuddler," I stated.

"Okay, I said hug, not cuddle. That would be gay, and neither of us is," Marcus remarked.

"Fair point. Come on, bring it in," I put my hand out as Marcus connected his and we pulled close in a hug. Afterward, we split apart and released hands. "You ever need someone to talk to; you call me. Got it?"

Marcus nodded. "I will, and thanks, Hector,"

 _{Normal POV}_

"And with that taken care of…Hector, since everyone is here now. Should we tell them the big news?" Briana got up slowly with a hand on her belly. Hector wrapped his arm around her back, then put his hand over hers with a smile.

"Up to you. We said after dessert initially," Hector reminded.

"What big news!?" the group yelled at them as Briana and Hector chuckled.

"It has to do with the baby," Briana giggled as Hector kissed her forehead.

"Oh, my Thor! You know the gender, don't you!?" Alyssa, Rylee, and Cassandra squealed joyously.

"We do," Hector nodded.

"OUT WITH IT!" everyone yelled. Just then, Hector's phone rang. Hector pulled it out and saw Glenn called.

"Right after this," Hector smiled as he answered the call. "Hey, Uncle Gobber. Happy Thanksgiving,"

" _Aye, happy turkey-day, laddie!"_ Glenn replied to him.

"Are you on your way here?" Hector asked.

" _Unfortunately, no, son. I'm still in Denmark. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but this machine I was called in to work on has a lot of problems. It needed gutting, rewiring, and programming. We're a bit behind,"_ Glenn explained as Hector sighed a bit. _"I'm sorry, kiddo. I know it's not an easy time of year for you,"_

"Not even that; you've been gone for months. I'm not used to not seeing you at least four times a week," Hector chuckled a little.

" _Then I'll owe you a hug for every month I've been gone. You been to the cemetery yet?"_ Glenn wondered.

"I went this morning to see them," Hector said.

" _You handled it okay?"_ Glenn questioned.

"Eh, I had a moment or two," Hector shrugged.

" _How've things been otherwise?"_ Glenn inquired curiously.

"Graduated the Police Academy beginning of this month. Wrote a new song," Hector informed, then put the phone on speaker and pulled it away from his ear just before Glenn yelled at him.

" _YOU DID!?"_

"Why does that surprise you?" Hector asked.

" _Hector, you have barely written anything since your parents passed away. You told me once before that you lost your desire to do it,"_ Glenn reminded.

"Yeah, and now and then; I sit down and work on something," Hector rolled his eyes.

" _I DEMAND TO HEAR IT, RIGHT NOW!"_ he ordered.

"Do I have to?" Hector sighed.

" _YES!"_

"Fine," Hector handed the phone to Briana. "Hold that for me?" Briana nodded as Hector left the room. Moments later; he returned with a CD. "All the music is done except the singing, so lucky you, Uncle Gobber, you get it live," Hector loaded the CD into the DVD player and waited for it to load.

" _What was the inspiration?"_ Glenn questioned.

"Not giving up," Hector said. "Little different than my usual style, but hey; what's life without trying something new?"

" _Very true, son. Go on, let's hear it,"_ Glenn urged.

Hector started the CD and closed his eyes. Briana turned the video call on so Glenn would be able to see him. The music began very softly as if it were piano. _"Feeling broken. Barely holding on. But there's just something so strong, somewhere inside me. And I am down, but I'll get up again. Don't count me out just yet!"_

" _I've been brought down to my knees. And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking, but I can take it. I'll be back; back on my feet. This is far from over…You haven't seen the last of me. You haven't seen the last of me,"_ the drums kicked in, but it remained calm.

" _They can say that; I won't stay around. But I'm gonna stand my ground. You're not gonna stop me. You don't know me, you don't know who I am. Don't count me out so fast!"_ it was definitely a different style than they'd ever heard from Hector, but it was a nice song.

" _I've been brought down to my knees. And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking, but I can take it. I'll be back; back on my feet. This is far from over…You haven't seen the last of me,"_

" _There will no fade out. This is not the end. I'm down now, but I'll be standing tall again! Times are hard but, I was built tough. I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of!"_ Hector held that note pretty long, and higher than what they expected. Glenn and Briana both smiled, so did a lot of others. The lyrics alone sounded Opera-ish, but Hector did just fine.

" _I've been brought down to my knees. And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking, but I can take it. I'll be back; back on my feet. This is far from over. I am far from over. You haven't seen the last of me. No. No. I'm not going nowhere; I'm staying right here! Oh, no. You won't see me begging; I'm not taking my bow. Can't stop me; it's not the end. You haven't seen the last of me. Oh, no. You haven't seen that last of me. You haven't seen the last of me,"_ _ **(You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me by Cher from the movie Burlesque. Just in case anyone was curious.)**_

" _Very nicely done, laddie. Yer parents would be proud of ya,"_ Glenn informed.

Hector shrugged. "You know, for once, I think I can believe that," Hector admitted.

" _Good! I better let ya go now. Looks like you got a full house for dinner. See you soon, kiddo,"_ Glenn stated.

"See you hopefully soon. Love you, Uncle Gobber," Hector smiled.

" _Love ya more, son. Bye now,"_ Glenn ended the call from his end as Hector set his phone back into his pocket. The CD player started playing something else all too familiar; the song Hector sang at his parents memorial. Hector quickly turned and shut it off and took the CD out, setting it back into its clear case.

"Not quite ready for that, are you?"Briana asked. Hector shook his head, and Briana hugged him tightly. "That's okay; you will be one day. I'm proud of you too, by the way," Briana said. Hector half-laughed, then hooked her chin with his finger and kissed her passionately.

"At-hem! You were telling us the gender?!" Alyssa interrupted as Hector put up his finger to shut her up. The kiss ended a moment later as Briana turned, so her back was to Hector's chest. The two were smiling with their hands on Briana's belly.

"We're having a girl!" Hector and Briana announced. The room burst into cheers and applauding for the news. Now, all that was left was for their daughter to arrive in two months.


	10. A Wonderful Beginning

**New Beginnings**

 **Pairing;** HectorXBriana

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

10\. A Wonderful Beginning

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=February 14, 2019=**_

 _ **{Haddock Household}**_

Today is the day that Briana is due to give birth, but thus far there has been nothing to signal her going into labor. Not even false labor. It was a bit of a letdown, Briana, and Hector was hoping for a Valentines Day baby. Things had been very calm since Thanksgiving. After the announcement that Briana and Hector were having a baby girl, dinner finished cooking, and everyone enjoyed the meal together. Following that was dessert around 6:30 pm, an hour later to give people time to digest their supper. Hector and Briana cooked everything, but others brought some side dishes to take the work off the expectant parents. Glenn was still gone in the Kingdom of Denmark, and that hadn't been easy for Hector when Christmas time came around in December. Thanksgiving hadn't been bad, but Hector was a bit down knowing Glenn wasn't on his way over. Christmas was even harder because that particular holiday was big in Hector's family and always had been. Last year, Glenn showed up after Hector had left for the cemetery, then when Hector returned home; Glenn cheered him up by reminding Hector that his parents were always with him in spirit.

The problem this year is that Hector not only didn't have his parents physically but his Godfather too. However, someone else came through to offer some comfort by giving Hector a significant gift that he would forever be grateful for. And come to find out later on that Glenn did have a part to play in it.

 _ **/Flashback; Christmas 2018/**_

" _He's been like this all week," Briana sighed sadly to the friends who had come over for Christmas Eve. As it was the year before, everyone hung out the night before, and then they'd arrive on Christmas Day after doing their family things. For five days leading up to now, Hector had been miserable. At first, Briana thought it might just be that Hector was tired from work because he'd been doing 7 am to 5 pm shifts, but that had been the regular six days a week since Hector graduated from the Police Academy in November. Briana had her suspicions that it might be because of the holiday. Thanksgiving wasn't easy, but everyone kept Hector distracted then. Christmas was a bit more complicated, and everyone remembered that from the year before._

 _At the moment, Hector was just sitting in his father's recliner, which was right next to the tree. On the table was the portrait of Hector with his parents and Glenn from Christmas 2016. The last Christmas he had with all of them before his parents were murdered at the end of April 2017, and now this year, Glenn wasn't here either like he was for the one before._

" _And he hasn't said anything?" Derek asked._

 _Briana shook her head. "No. I have a feeling it's because the time of year, though,"_

" _Very well could be, but Glenn cheered him up, and we had a blast," Shane mentioned._

" _But Glenn isn't here this year," Dimitri reminded. Everyone sighed, feeling there wasn't much they could do right now. At some point, Hector just left the living room and went into the bedroom; apparently wanting to be left alone._

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **=December 25, 2018=**_

 _Hector didn't leave the bedroom for hours until it neared midnight when he used the bathroom then set up the hot chocolate, cookies, letter to Santa, and put out gifts. After all that, Hector ate two of the three cookies and half the mug of hot cocoa, then Hector found his place on the couch by the tree and half-laid there. Hector didn't talk, and it seemed like he felt he was the only one in the house because he didn't acknowledge anyone. Hector fell asleep within minutes after 12 am. Just like the year before, Hector woke up to see everything, but he sighed and went to take a shower. Hector ended up going to the cemetery for an hour, then returning and going back to the bedroom for most of the day until 4 pm or so. Around that time, everyone came back over to see how he was doing._

" _Still in the room?"Aaron asked._

" _Yeah," Briana nodded. Sylvia got a text message and blinked a few times._

" _What's wrong, babe?" Derek asked her._

" _My…Dad is here; he said to bring Hector outside," Sylvia informed._

" _Hector!" Briana knocked on the bedroom door. "Chief Svendson is here; he wants you to meet him outside," It took a few moments, but Hector opened the door and came out slowly. Hector walked past everyone and went out through the side door of the kitchen and reached the driveway._

" _Hello, Hector. Merry Christmas," the Chief smiled. Everyone had come out to see what this is all about._

" _Same to you, Chief," Hector said. "What brings you by?"_

" _Well, I know you've been on desk duty the last month or so because we were waiting on a few new cars to come in. I thought I'd bring your work vehicle," the Chief smiled as he revealed the second police cruiser pulling up._

" _This couldn't have waited until I came to work?" Hector asked._

" _It could have, but a little birdie called me last night and said you're feeling a bit down this holiday season and could use some cheering up. So, Hector; I give you your father's cruiser," the Chief informed as Hector's eyes widened._

" _M-My dad's?" Hector asked._

" _Yes, this is the cruiser your father was assigned when he joined the force. We've had it in the shop, being repaired and tuned up, then put it away as one of the older models. However, your uncle called me last night and asked if I'd be willing to make an exception to cheer you up by letting you use it," Chief Svendson tossed Hector the keys. Hector caught them in his hand as he made his way down to the car. Hector ran his hand over the vehicle; eventually getting in the driver's seat, and started crying. "You can keep it here, and use it for travel to and from the station or work-related situations, but not casual," he added coming to the window._

" _Thank you," Hector said, finally smiling for the first time in a week._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

It was a very emotional day for Hector, and he did cheer up a bit when Glenn called almost immediately after Hector received his father's squad car. Hector's mood remained somewhat level through the rest of Christmas, and no one could blame him; they knew his bipolar depression had a lot to do with that, but at least Hector stayed out in the living room instead of holing up in his bedroom. Hector's depression tapered off to the higher points mid-January, and that was due to knowing that his and Briana's baby would be coming soon. Briana was due for today, she was precisely forty weeks. It was a bit concerning that Briana hadn't had any signals pointing to labor yet, but the doctor said it was perfectly normal, then suggested a few things that might help kick-start the process. Dr. Fredrikson noted that if nothing happened for a week, they would induce Briana, but for now to just let things run their course.

Today, because it was Valentines Day; everyone was out and about doing other things. Some had work, others were spending the day with their lovers. Alexia was the only one in school as this was her Senior Year, and she was eighteen now as of August 2018. The Hell Drakes were at a meeting in the city, Hector elected to stay behind given the circumstances that his wife is nine months pregnant, and it's her due date. The neighborhood was empty on this lovely February 14th, 2019 Thursday afternoon. Briana was a bit uncomfortable, but she had been the entire last month, which the doctor said was completely normal.

"Hey, why don't we try taking a walk?" Hector suggested. "Dr. Fredrikson said that can help labor start?" Hector had tried the other suggestions, but nothing seemed to be doing it. Hell, Hector and Briana even gave it a go at having sex, and all that did was get both of them or orgasm twice, but no labor.

"I don't know, Hector," Briana mumbled tiredly.

"Come on, what have we got to lose? Worse that happens is nothing at all," Hector tried.

"I suppose. Okay, let me use the bathroom, and we'll walk the neighborhood a few times," Briana said with a nod. Hector helped her up, and she waddled to the bathroom, closing the door. Hector slipped on his shoes and pulled out his and Briana's coats. The weather wasn't freezing, but a jacket was still necessary.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Bathroom-4:05 pm}**_

Briana went to relieve herself and suddenly felt a lot of pain. Briana took a few deep breaths as she used the restroom, and wiped. However, Briana saw a smear of blood as her eyes widened. "Hector!" she called with concern.

"What's up, babe?" Hector yelled back. Briana went to stand up, she felt overwhelming pain and grabbed the counter and window sill to keep from falling. Panting, Briana cringed and whimpered as she went to get up once more.

"I-I need you," she managed, though, it wasn't spoken very loudly. The main continued, and she winced. "Ow," Briana whined, trying to keep herself calm. There was only blood when she wiped and now almost constant pain.

"What? I couldn't hear you?" Hector asked.

"I said that I-," Briana stopped quickly. Suddenly, it happened. Her water broke, followed by the pain becoming worse. Briana's eyes widened instantly, fear and panic coming through. "My water broke…"

"One more ti-," Hector began.

"God damn it, Hector! My fucking water just broke!" Briana screamed.

"What?!" Hector opened the door quickly to see the position his wife was in. "Oh, man," Hector moved to her side to hold her up. "Alright, uh, hospital. We need to get to the hospital. Where's your bag? Um, keys, wallet, phones, your pur-,"

"Ah!" Briana hissed in pain, her legs going weak and Hector made sure she didn't fall down. "Hector, I-I don't think, ow, we have time!" she informed.

"What do you mean? Dr. Fredrikson said if you started having contractions or your water broke, then you're in labor and come to the hospital," Hector said quickly.

"Hector…Contractions are supposed to start at-OW! Fuck, this hurts. Start like, wicked far apart from one another and these are coming…Almost constant. Alright? Don't ask questions, but it's time. This baby doesn't want to wait; she's coming now," Briana stated as Hector's eyes widened.

"Bri, I-I'm not…prepared for something like this. I-I don't know how to do a home birth. What if…something goes wrong? What if something is already-," Hector began panicking.

"Hector!" Briana yelled at him as he looked into her pain/worried-filled eyes. "Listen to me. I'm not ready for something like this either, but it's happening. Okay? I know you're scared; I am too, but we'll get through this together no matter what. Just as you promised me in the beginning. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me," she said. Hector took a deep breath, nodding to her.

"What do we do?" Hector asked.

"First, as this really friggin hurts and I can barely walk; we need to get to the living room or something. I am not giving birth in the bathroom," Briana said. Hector nodded as he carefully helped her to the living room and laid Briana down on a blanket.

"I'm gonna call 911," Hector remarked as Briana was working on her breathing. Hector grabbed his phone and called dispatch.

" _Berk Police Dispatch. What is your emergency?"_

"My wife is in labor, her water broke, and we don't have time to get to a hospital," Hector said.

" _Alright, easy now, sir. I'll send an emergency medical squad to you; what's your name and address?"_

"Hector Haddock. 13 Dreki Street," Hector said.

" _Officer Haddock?"_

"Yes, it's me! How fast can you get a team here? This is happening pretty quickly," Hector asked.

" _Fifteen to twenty minutes, Hector. Deep breaths, everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna send you to one of the paramedics, and they will talk you through everything for an emergency home birth,"_

"Okay," Hector tried to calm down. Briana cried out in pain as Hector went to her side and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be fine, just try to breathe…"

" _Officer Haddock?"_ came the voice of a male.

"Yes, I'm here. And just Hector is fine," Hector responded, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the couch.

" _I'm just going to ask you a few questions, alright?"_ After that, the man asked Hector about the due date, any bleeding, the pain, when Briana's water broke and what color it was, how fast the contractions were coming and if there had been any complications in the pregnancy. Hector answered everything and waited for a response. _"Alright, don't panic now. We're here with you and coming as fast as we can. Make sure your house door is unlocked for us,"_

"It is," Hector affirmed.

Briana was crying. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Ssh, it's alright, babe," Hector tried.

"It's a constant pain!" she sobbed. "I-I feel like I have to push,"

" _Try not to do that, Mrs. Haddock. We need to make sure you're dilated enough. Hector, can you please check between her legs and see if you can see the baby's head?"_

"Hector! I'm finally home!" came Glenn's voice. Hector's eyes widened. Oh, wasn't his Godfather's timing just fucking perfect! Glenn waltzed in to see the scene. Briana slightly reclined, her legs up and Hector between them. "What in the name of-,"

"I swear I'll explain later, Uncle Glenn," Hector vowed as he checked to see the baby's head. "I see the head…The baby is coming!" he began to freak out.

" _Hector. Deep breaths now. We're still eight minutes out; you might have to deliver the baby. Everything is okay, and we'll be with you the entire time on the phone,"_

"I told you not to get her pregnant before you two were married! Why have you not said anything to me about this!? You had every chance when I-,"

" _Hector, you need to get towels and a warm blanket,"_

"GLENN! For Thor's sake, can you please scold me later! Briana's in labor! We're not in a hospital, she's ready to push, and I'm fucking panicking as it is!" it was quiet now. "These paramedics are all I got, and you're talking over them. I don't friggin' need the _I warned you not to do this_ shit right now!"

" _Do you have the towels and blanket, son?"_

"No, I'm getting them right now," Hector got up and moved to the bathroom to get the towels, then the warm blanket off the back of the couch. "Got it," Briana whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ssh, it's alright, Love,"

"I-I have to push," Briana cried.

" _Have her lean over something. Couch, chair; it will make the birth easier than laying down. She can push when she's ready, and you will be delivering,"_

Hector helped Briana roll over, so she was leaning on the couch. "Wait! I'm delivering?!"

" _There's no choice, Hector. We're not there yet, and she's ready. You have to deliver him,"_

"Her. The baby is a girl," Briana huffed.

" _I'm sorry. Her. You are delivering her, Hector. Get behind Briana and with one of the towels, and catch the baby as it comes out,"_

Hector gulped nervously but did as he was told. Briana pushed and screamed as she did it. "Come on, babe; you got this. I'm right here with you," Hector encouraged. Briana pushed again, crying and yelling out in pain. One more round of this and the head was out! "Head is out!" he announced.

" _That's good, now, I need you to check to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around her neck,"_

Hector held the baby's head with one hand, then looked around. "It is,"

" _It's okay. Very gently slip it over over the baby's head,"_

Hector did that. "Okay, it's off,"

" _Perfect. You're doing great, Hector. Mom, you keep pushing,"_

It took two more pushes, and the baby came out. Briana felt overwhelming relief. "She's out!"

" _4:31 pm birth time, noted. Wonderful! Now, rub the baby dry, make sure she's breathing,"_

Hector carefully towel-dried the newborn girl with the towel and checked for breathing. Just as he got close, a loud cry filled the house and Hector took a breath of relief.

" _Get a fresh towel, Hector, and wrap the baby up. Give her to mom for skin to skin so she'll stay warm. "The placenta should be coming next, leave that and the cord alone. We're almost there,"_

Hector did exactly as instructed, and by then, Briana was already reclining against the pillows while taking deep breaths to recover from everything. Hector handed Briana, their daughter as he left everything alone after the placenta came out. Hector wrapped his arm around Briana's shoulders, kissing her temple lovingly and both of them admired their daughter.

" _Try to let the baby feed if she will,"_

Briana brought the newborn to her breast and tried to get her to latch on. After a minute, the baby did and started sucking. Hector looked at Glenn who was still standing there in shock, confusion, and maybe anger but Hector wasn't sure.

"It was an accident, Uncle Glenn. Failed condom, cycle change; we don't know. Briana found out she was pregnant at the end of June, the night my platoon landed in the neighborhood. Yes, we've known that long. I-I knew you would get mad, so we didn't say anything at first. I got scared of disappointing you, and by the time I finally got the courage to say something in September, you had to leave. I didn't want to tell you on the phone, but you were gone all this time…I didn't want it to come out like this," Hector motioned to the fact Briana just gave birth in the living room. "Also…Briana and I are married…We…got hitched at Town Hall on August 3rd. We plan to do a bigger ceremony with everyone when the little one isn't so…well, little anymore,"

The call had ended as Hector heard sirens outside. Glenn didn't say anything in response to Hector's explanation. Honestly; he was still trying to process it all. Briana got pregnant in May and Hector had been afraid to tell him what happened? By the time Glenn was going to speak, paramedics had rushed in, so Glenn decided to wait. The EMT's cut the cord and made sure everything was alright with both mother and child.

"We think everything looks good on the outside, but it would be best to go to the hospital for a more in-depth peek," stated one of them. Hector only nodded as he got up. One paramedic handed the baby to Hector in something that would keep her warm until they arrived and then the two worked to keep Briana covered and help her onto a gurney to be taken outside, into the ambulance, then on to the hospital.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Outside the Haddock Home}**_

As luck would have it; everyone was returning to the neighborhood just as the ambulance was seen pulling along the side of Hector's driveway, the two paramedics rushing inside.

"You don't think…something happened, do you?" Derek looked at them all. Moments later, Briana was rolled out and loading into the back of the ambulance, then Hector came walking out next holding the wrapped newborn in his arms.

"Hector! What happened?!" Dimitri called to him.

"I'll update you later!" Hector replied as the baby was handed to one of the paramedics before Hector climbed into the back. The man closed the door from the inside, then they were gone after making a U-turn.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Neighborhood; Hector's House-8:15 pm}**_

There was nothing anyone could do after Hector and Briana left. Hector said he would update but never ended up doing so. It was getting later, and most of them were trying to watch from the windows of their homes to see when the two would return. As the clock hit 8:15 pm, a police car pulled up in front of the house as Briana headed inside, then Hector right behind her. Ten minutes later, there was a text message from Hector to all of them.

 _ **Come on over -HH**_

Not needing anything else, the group mad-rushed the house and filed in quickly. Everyone stopped reaching the living room and seeing Briana and Hector sitting on the couch. However, there was a newborn in Hector's arms; the two were smiling softly.

Hector got up carefully and moved closer, but Briana remained where she was, looking exhausted. "Everyone," he started. "I'd like for you to meet Valerie Mia Haddock. Mine and Briana's daughter," Hector introduced. Everyone's eyes widened, the girls gasped and tried not to squeal. "Born in this very room today at 4:31 pm. Seven and a half pounds, twenty inches long," he smiled.

"You had the baby here!?" the said in surprise, but staying quiet so not to disturb the little one.

"It all happened rather fast," Briana stated. "One minute I was using the bathroom, the next I was leaning over the couch pushing her out. After peeing and wiping, I saw a little blood. Then I got hit with a ton of pain, couldn't move, and finally, my water just broke,"

"I rushed in, and Briana said she didn't think she would make it to the hospital. So I brought her into the living room and called 911 for help. Took them a bit to get here, and they walked me through delivering the baby. Briana's water broke at 4:07 pm and Valeria Mia was out at 4:31; literally twenty-four minutes later. Paramedics arrived at 4:35, said everything was fine but would be best to go to the hospital anyway, so that's where we were headed after you saw us. As everything was perfect, they let us come back home, and Chief Svendson was nice enough to send a car to pick Briana and I up, and bring us here," Hector informed.

"Wow. You must have been terrified," Lily, Marcus's girlfriend, said.

"You have no idea," Hector nodded. "And it didn't help matters any when Glenn showed up unannounced, he started yelling at me, I yelled back. Yeah, it's an experience I never want to repeat. I told Glenn everything, but I guess he doesn't want to see me right now since he isn't here," he sighed.

"You forget that I live farther away from the rest of your friends," came Glenn's voice. Hector's eyes shot open as he saw Glenn making his way through. Hector stayed still, holding Valerie Mia in his arms. "First off; I'm not mad at you for getting her pregnant even though I warned ya countless times not to. I told ya in November 2017 after that fight with Rex, and I mentioned it again in May 2018 when you got home from training. What bothers me is that you knew months before I left for Denmark, and didn't say anything then. Instead, you hid it and even got married to try and cover it up, then play it off that you didn't know she was. Yes, I figured all that out based on what you told me,"

Hector cast his eyes down a bit, almost ashamed. "Hector, do you remember what your parents used to tell you? That no matter what you did in life, there was nothing that could make them love you any less?" Hector nodded to him. "What makes you think I don't feel the same way? You're my Godson, lad. And you should never have to be afraid to come to me. I wouldn't have been disappointed. Honestly, I kind of expected something like this to happen. You have already been through so much, and your life finally calmed down a little with a not one, but two jobs. You got yourself a fantastic girl, tons of friends, a place to live. A baby is a lot of work, so I gave ya all those warnings so you would be careful, and I know ya have been. If this happened, then I'm led to believe it was meant to happen. Which is why it doesn't shock me. But you never should have been scared to tell me, son. I've always been on your side, just like your folks. We've always been proud of you,"

"How with everything I've done?" Hector asked.

"You were a kid, laddie. Kids make mistakes all the time. Yeah, you got yourself into some pretty deep shit, but you know what else; you owned up to everything, and made it right not because you had to either, because you wanted to. Just as you said last Christmas, you had a change of heart. And all you've done has always been to protect the people you love. You're a good man, Hector. And we'll always be proud of the things you've done, and love you no matter what," Glenn smiled and ruffled Hector's hair. "Now, I believe my Godson/Nephew just became a father, and I call holding that little lassie first, so hand her over!" Hector smiled and nodded as he handed Valeria Mia over to Glenn. "Valeria Mia, huh? Named after yours and Briana's mother's correct?"

"Yeah. We tried combing the two, but got nothing," Briana giggled.

"Well, she's a beauty, and I already see your green eyes, Hector, and Briana's blond," Glenn chuckled as he sat down on the couch. Hector sat next to his wife, as she leaned into him tiredly, but smiling nevertheless. Both of them were, and how could they not? At the moment, they were surrounded by their closest friends, which were basically family, and they had their daughter, plus one another. To Hector and Briana, there was no better way to celebrate Valentines Day than this, spending it with the people you love.

"It's a happy ending," Briana said looking up at Hector.

"No," Hector informed as he lifted Briana's chin up and kissed her passionately. After a minute, he smiled at her. "This is just the start of the rest of our lives with bigger and harder challenges such as married life and parenthood. To me, at least; it's a wonderful beginning,"

 **~Author's Note;** _And so ends New Beginnings. A sequel to Change Of Heart where Hector and Briana have new beginnings, being parents and married while going into the future. It was a random idea I got for Valentines Day since that's when little Valeria Mia was born. I know it came nine days late, but who cares because it was cute! Anyway, still working on A Purpose Found and Our Unbreakable Bond. See you in the next updates for those two! Hope you enjoyed this one as I've never written a sequel to any story before. Moving on, hope ya liked it. -Nightstar Fury_


End file.
